Eternamente Mia
by Laubellacullen94
Summary: Su rostro cambio de picardía al deseo puro. Podía verlo en sus ojos el deseo ya que se volvieron más oscuros en sus esmeraldas-Bella…- susurro- -Edward yo…-me interrumpio.- ya no aguanto Isabella. Te deseo desde el primer momento en que te vi/15 caps.
1. ¿he dicho mi angel?

Mucho tiempo ya había pasado desde que había dejado a mi familia. Mucho se debía a que en este mundo, este infierno mío, estaba solo. Lo ultimo que supe de ello fue en 1993, cuando llamaron para que entre en razón y vuelva con ellos. Supe que habían encontrado una niña tras un accidente que provoco que sus padres murieran y quedase sola. No sabría con seguridad si esa humana sigue con vida ya que los volturis se enterarían muy pronto y lo mas probable es que ya estuviera muerta.

Pero los extraño tanto que quisiera volver aunque eso me traiga infelicidad, tome mi teléfono celular, marque el número y espere a que atendiesen.

-¡Edward!- grito detrás del teléfono.

-¡Alice! –trate de imitar su vos a la perfección cosa que me salió muy bien.

-como supiste que era yo?-

-esa vos de duende jamás se olvida-bromee –um… quisiera saber…

-¡claro que si puedes. Lo he visto en mis visiones que venias y se lo he dicho a todos y estamos de acuerdo en que puedes volver.

-genial, entonces mañana por la tarde estaré allí.-

-Ho… Edward, aquí el tiempo es muy caluroso, así que trae ropa de verano ok?-

-ok!... adiós.-

-hasta luego-

Fin conversación telefónica.

**Después de haber pasado mas de 50 años de la última vez que hable con Alice me di cuenta que la extrañaba más de lo que imaginaba. Fui a velocidad vampiro hasta mi habitación tome mis cosas y partí al aeropuerto a tomar el avión hacia forks.**

_**Narra Bella.**_

**-bella, cariño- me despertaba mi madre, Esme.- ya es hora de despertar cariño- Esme me había contado su historia que ella siempre había querido poder tener hijo pero que jamás los pudo tener y por eso nos había adoptado. Pero como era yo la única humana en esta casa, digamos que no me dejaban hacer muchas cosas por mi mala suerte y además que soy la "favorita" de mis padres.- tus hermanos te están esperando abajo-**

**Abrí los ojos lentamente antes de que esme a velocidad vampiro corriera la cortina dejando entrar la reluciente luz del sol. Me incorpore lentamente y fui a ser mi deber mientras esme salía de mi habitación. Fui a mi guardarropa me puse una musculosa azul, un short de jean y mis ojotas.**

**-bueno días a todos-salude mientras caminaba por la cocina yendo hacia mi desayuno.**

**- dirás buenas noches- bromeo Emmett.**

**- hey… yo no soy una vampiro por lo tanto puedo dormir cuanto yo quiera- todos rieron con el comentario que le había hecho a Emmett. Muchos vampiros se sentirían ofendidos antes mi comentario pero mi familia es más humana de lo que son. Rosalie llegó con mi desayuno en el momento en que tomaba asiento. – gracias Rose- le agradecí. Ella era como mi segunda madre en este mundo, siempre me defendía cuando su pareja, Emmett, decía algo que me ería por mas que lo haya hecho en broma. Y por supuesto cuando Alice me torturaba sin piedad como una muñeca en tamaño gigante para su ropa. Hoy llegaría Edward, el último miembro de esta familia que habían adoptado Esme y Carlisle. Jasper me dijo que el se había marchado por que creía no lo necesitaban, que todos tenían sus parejas menos el y que por eso el solo ocupaba espacio entre ello.-tonto- pensé. Yo jamás he conocido el amor y aun así jamás los dejaría por que creí que estorbaba. Pero debo comprender que lo de el es distinto, debe de ser horrible estar solo por mas de 100 años y ver que todos son felices menos yo.**

**Eran las 15hs de la tarde, justo cuando el sol se pone más fuerte. **

**-Hey! Bella- me llamo Jasper junto a Emmett quien tenía su sonrisa de travesura grabada en su rostro. –Esto no se ve nada bien- pensé en mi foro interno.**

**-ve a cambiarte de ropa, vamos todos a tomar un poco de sol- anuncio Emmett. Salí corriendo escaleras a riba para poder encontrar a Rose o a alguna de las chicas para que me ayuden con ellos pero no las encontré así que lo único que me quedaba era ponerme un bikini y tratar lo mayor posible de seguir su juego. Cuando baje las escaleras Jasper me estaba esperando allí así que mejor pregunto en donde están las chicas para luego no estar gritando su nombre por ayuda cuando en realidad no están.**

**- no has visto a las chicas?- **

**- no bella- su sonrisa era tan cómplice como la de Emmett.- ellas con Rose- aclaro esta ultima- fuero de caza y no volverán dentro de las siguientes 4 horas.**

**-¡estoy muerta!- pensé. Pero debí suponérmelo con las sonrisas radiantes que tiene los dos. Salimos hacia fuera en donde esta la gran piscina y como tonta me quede junto a los bordes, esperando a ver lo que hacen.**

**- linda bikini. ¿Sabias que el azul es el color favorito de Edward?-**

**-estúpido Emmett, como su el no supiera que también es el mío- pensé- el mío también lo es- le respondí.**

**-bella, ¿quieres nada un poco?- pregunto Jasper a medida que se acercaba a mi dejándome a un paso de caer al agua.**

**- la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas ahora. Tal v es mas tarde-**

**-ok! Tu lo pediste- dios me llego la hora- como somos muy, muy generosos te damos… ¿cuando Jasper?**

**Jasper medito por una centésima de segunda a respondió con todas las ganas del mundo- hem… ¿1 minuto?**

**-ok bella, tienes un minuto para correr a donde tu quieras por mas que nos llevara un segundo encontrarte, pero es mas fácil con un poco de diversión- estúpido emmett- 59, 58,57-comenso a contar.**

**Tenia que correr deprisa si por lo menos quería llegar lo mínimo hasta la cocina así le tiro un poquito de harina en los ojos, que no le hará nada de todos modos, y con eso ganar un minuto más.**

**Desearía que alguien llegase y me salvase pero hay un 99% de que me tiren al agua y un 1% de que llegue Rose o quien fuere que venga de visita y me salve.**

_**Relata Edward.**_

**Me encontraba frente a la puerta, esperando escuchar algún pensamiento que supiera que yo estaba detrás de la puerta de entrada a la espera de alguien, pero no oía a nadie pensar en eso. Tome la manija y la gire lentamente, demasiado lenta hasta para un humano ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? Eso es lo que ocupaba mí en mi cabeza. Entre lentamente a la casa, no era como antes. Este estaba llena la pared con cuadros de fotos de una pequeña a medida que pasaban los años, ella era muy linda de chica y mi atención se dirigió solo a los cuadros así que fui viendo cada crecimiento que ella tuvo hasta que llegue hasta los 15, supongo que en esa edad murió.**

**-Edward, hermano…-extendiendo sus brazos para un abrazo de eso. ¿Desde cuando es tan cariñoso? Solo se lo devolví**

**- y los demás?- pregunte**

**- Carlisle, en su trabajo, Esme, Rose y Alice se fueron de caza. Solo yo, Jasper y… - corto ahí y su cuello giro hacia el patio donde un olor exquisito me abrumo. Olía demasiado bien. La puerta corrediza de el jardín comenzó a abrirse dejando entrar a la chica mas hermosa, perfecta, adorable miles de palabras y no sabia con que compararla, era tan hermosa.**

**Era la mujer más hermosa que han visto mis ojos. Su cabello caía sobre sus espalda y con la ráfaga de viento su aroma llego a mi asiéndome estremecer ante su exquisito aroma y su hermoso rostro que daban ganas de regañar a dios por haberla dejado en este miserable mundo y no con ello en el cielo**

**Tenía mucha prisa en correr, como si la estuviesen persiguiendo para matarla pero tenía una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro de corazón. Apoyo una de sus manos en la pared para sostenerse mientras se quitaba las ojotas y andaba descalza dejándome ver el único perfil visible de la figura mas hermosa y apetecible para un humano y lo que faltaba comenzó a correr pasando junto a mi dirigiéndose hacia la otra habitación, pero para mi corría en cámara lenta haciéndola ver mas hermosa y deseable.**

**-se acabo el tiempo, bella- grito emmet sacándome de mi pensamiento a medida que entraba a donde yo y jasper estábamos- hey! Hermano!... llegaste! Dame un segundo ¿vale?- pidió-**

**-si, adelante- respondí. La sonrisa de Emmet era reluciente pero nada comparado a la de mi ángel. Esperen… ¡he dicho ¿mi ángel? Quien era yo para decirle eso. Tal ves ya me volví loco.- ¡aquí estas! Grito Emmet. Jasper no dejaba de reír solo ocupaba su mente la imagen de bella siendo encontrada por Emmet lleno de alegría y triunfo.- ¡No, bájame Emmet!- chillo riendo bella mientras Emmet la traía como bolsa de papa sobre su hombro pasando al lado nuestro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta corrediza para salir hacia la piscina.**

**-¡ha!- se escucho la dulce vos de bella junto con una risa y el agua chocando con la piel. Trataba de encontrar en la mente de Emmet la imagen de bella en el agua pero en ves de eso solo encontré a una dulce bella a punto de revolcarse en el suela de tantas risas.- ya vuelvo- me aviso Jas pero no quería quedarme aquí, quería verla, sentir su aroma, la quería a ella. La cargo en brazos y bella se aferro fuertemente a su cuello haciéndome sentir una sensación terrible en todo mi cuerpo. En esa sensación quería hacerle daño a Jasper solo por que la vi aferrada a el con tanta fuerza y en ese momento me regañe a mi mismo conteniéndome a no perder en control por solo ver a esa humana con mi mejor amigo que me ayudo en tantas cosas en este infierno. Jasper volteo hacia a mi sonriéndome y separándose solo un poco para ponerse en posición de lanzar a bella al agua.**

**-jasper… si me lanzas al agua le diré a Carlisle- este solo dio un paso corto alejándose del agua.- hare lo que tu quieras pero no me tires al agua por favor- suplico. El se acerco a su oído comensando a decirle algo que yo podía escuchar pero estaba tan perdido en como estaban tan cerca que no me importo pero igual podría leerlo en la mente de jasper para saberlo.- si, si, esta bien lo hare-**


	2. ¡no es una torpe humana!

**Hola a todas aca les dejo este sugundo capitulo de esta linda pero nvela jaajja dejadme rewienvs porfavor jjajajaj besoos a todas!**

* * *

_**Narra Edward.**_

La bajo lentamente justo cuando emmett salió de la piscina silenciosamente tomandola por las caderas llevándosela con el hacia en agua-

-¡Emmett!- grito bella mientras salía del agua tan mojada y con su vikiny que tampoco dejaba a la imaginación no me ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Emmett, jasper, bella- llamaron desde a dentro de la casa. Era rose. -¡edward! Bienvenido de nuevo, espero que esta ves te quedes mas de media década con vosotros.

-de eso no hay duda- respondió jasper dejándome mal después de haberme guiñado un ojo en complicidad por mis sentimientos hace apenas 10 segundos,

En ese momento entrabas alice que fue directo sin preguntar con una deslumbrante sonrisa hacia jasper que la esperaba con los ojos brillando y extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella.

-¿y bella?- pregunto rose.

-ire por toallas- le respondió alice al momento que se separaba de jasper con una sonrisa deslumbrante que dejaba ver lo que pasaba por su linda cabecita llenas de imágenes de sus visiones. Llego a velocidad vampiro mientras que todos nosotros íbamos en busca de emmett y bella quien esta ultima venia sonriendo con la felicidad pintada en su rostro.

En los pensamiento de rose solo veía a emmett castigado sin relaciones por tirar a bella al agua pensando que por su culpa ella podría resfriarse o peor enfermarse. De inmediatamente la envolvieron en toallas llevándola hacia el piso de arriba hacia supongo a su habitación para una ducha para quitarle todo rastro de gérmenes que supuestamente ellos creen que la dañarían y la llevarían a la muerte. ¡Que exagerados! A decir verdad creo que yo también haría lo mismo.

Subí hacia mi habitación con emmett ayudándome con mis maletas y me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en mi cuarto. Estaba todo en orden tal y como lo había dejado pero el aroma al igual que en cada rincón de la casa era el de ella y eso me hacia desearla mas cada segundo que pasaba. Ansiando por beber su sangre pero había otro sensación que no lograba entender, cuando salió del agua tuve mi problema con mi amigo pero esto era algo diferente a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, algo en mi corazón no latiente me decía algo que no lograba descifrar. ¿Amor? ¿Como podría sentir amos por una simple humana? Quizás sea mejor que me de un baño para poder relajarme.

-¿edward… podemos hablar un segundo contigo?- quería asustarme pero sentía sus paso y además lo había delatado la tranquilidad que hacia que el aire en que estaba fuera siendo mas calmo.

-si, adelante- respondí dándome la vuelta para estar frente a frente. Vi que no estaba solo si no que también estaba emmett. Este ultimo cerro la puerta y tomo asiento en el sofá

Se lo que sentiste cuando viste a bella cuando llegastes y también… cuando salió de la piscina- declaro jasper.

-¿algo que quieras decirnos? Pregunto emmett algo… ¿enfadado? ¡Emmett estaba enfadado! Pero de que…_-mejor que conteste con la verdad por que jasper ya me conto sobre sus sentimiento y si llega decir algo como "no se de que me hablan" le rompo el cuello sin importarme lo que me digan los demás… aunque si rose…-_ al parecer los pensamientos de emmett no viene con micho amor.

-siento un sensación que no logro decifrar- respondí aunque no le tengo miedo a emmett pero lo que ha enseñado mi madre Elisabeth y Esme es a decir todo con sinceridad.

-¿llevas menos de una hora y ya la amas?- pregunto emmett algo divertido.

- yo no he dicho eso- respondi a la defensiva

-pero lo has insinuado-

-no digas barbaridades emmett-

-hey hey…estas poniéndote… ¿nervioso?- jasper comenzó a reir y después de una milésima de segundo lo segundo emmett.

…- los mire enfurecidos pero como siempre jasper actuó con su poder.- ok jasper ya estoy mas tranquilo ya puedes sacarlo- dije después de cinco segundo de haberme tranquilizado.

-_cera mejor que nos digas la verdad Edward-_ me advirtió jasper.

-bueno…-tome un poco de aire probablemente comenzarían a reírse de mi. Jasper no creo que emmett… nunca se sabe de el.

-tiene algo especial que me cautiva. Para ser una torpe humana…-

-¡ella no es una torpe humana!- gritaron los dos al unísono. El ambiente se estaba volviendo feo. Creo que iba bien pero me parece que no cuando dije "torpe humana"

-_no vuelvas a llamarla así nunca y menos frente a ella por que te arrepentirás Edward. No me gusta que la gente ya sea humana o vampiro lastime su sentimiento ¿entendido Edward?- _solo pude asentir.

¿Como puede ser que le hayan tomado tanto cariño?

-mejor hablamos en la noche cuando ella este dormida, es que hasta ella ha escuchado lo que gritamos emmett y yo.- declaro jasper mientras salía de la habitación hacia la sala.

.

.

.

.

.

Salí de la ducha, me cambie y baje las escaleras para ir hacia la sala de estar pero mientras bajaba me encontré con Alice bloqueándome la salida cruzada de brazos. Por favor espero que no me reproche nada sobre lo que estábamos hablando arriba.

-¡Edward!...-aquí vamos- … ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerte esa vestimenta?- que alivio. No era muy lindo cuando Alice se enojaba y creo que mucho menos ahora.

-hoy es día de compras…y tú… nos acompañaras- declaro.- bella… ¿estas lista?-

-si ya bajo… un segundo- no pensé que respondería de ese modo creí que respondería a los gritos pero lo hizo calmadamente como si Alice estuviera junto a ella.

Escuche como sus paso torpes pero muy suaves caminaban su trayecto hasta las escaleras. Lo que vi por primera ves me dejo con la boca abierta, jamás había conocido a alguien tan hermosa tan perfecta ni siquiera siendo vampiro o una simple humana. Traía un musculosa corta azul un pequeño short de jean y unas zapatillas del mismo color de la remera, el mismo como que me encantaba en mi vida humana, el mismo al que lo llamo por decir alguno Mi favorito.

Alice se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida mientras yo admiraba con idiota a la dulce y muy atractiva joven que descendía las escaleras-

_-Edward deja esa cara de idiota y no dejes caer a bella-_

¿Qué? ¿Qué me habían dicho? No pude escuchar nada pero lo que si supe era que la mujer mas bella que había visto descendía las escaleras distraídamente hasta el punto de estar apunto de tropezar y… así lo hizo.

No supe como pero mis brazos rodeaban su frágil cuerpo atrapándola a pocos centímetros de luego.

Su toque provoco algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida ni siquiera con Tanya. Esto era diferente era como un choque eléctrico que se estando en todo mi cuerpo ¿me pregunto si ella lo habría sentido? Solo había un modo de saberlo. Quería escuchar su vos interior para saber si era de igual de hermosa como la que tiene.

… … … … …

Nada. No había ninguna vos.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía oírla?

Por mas que necesitase leer sus pensamientos me alegraba de no poder escucharla pero al mismo tiempo me hacia desesperadamente necesario.

-oigan romeo y Julieta… ya tenemos que irnos- era el momento perfecto y lo tenia que arruinar emmett.

-gracias- su vos estaba temblorosa al igual que su cuerpo dudaba si en realidad tendría que soltarla.

-de nada… -respondi mirando de re-ojo toda su figura- pero… será mejor que vallamos o nos matara Alice.

- te escuche Edward Cullen-

**Bueno hola a todas como verán este es mi primera ves que escribo una novela a decir verdad he escrito en fotologs y nada mas jajajajja!**

**Déjenme sus ****Review ****jajajja**

**Pronto subiré mi otro capa si que hasta luego ajjajajj! Quería agradecerle a **_**Florencia granier**_** por apoyarme pero es para matarla ya que repitió el año! Besoos y cuídense acuérdense ****DE DEJADME UN REVIEW!**


	3. jodidamente hermosa

**Lo siento mucho porque el capitulo es corto pero a la próxima mas larga. Bueno aca les dejo el cap de hoy! Déjenme sus comentarios! Besos!**

Afuera nos esperaba rose con su convertible rojo en el asiento del conductor y emmett en el asiento trasero. Bella subió al lado de roso en asiento del copiloto y pues a mi me quedo con el tonto de emmett aunque me hubiera encantado estar junto a bella.

Alice y rosalie nos llevaron por todas las tiendas mientras que los hombres, osea jasper y yo, emmett no cuenta, cargábamos las bolsas de cada tienda en la cual pasábamos y bella hacia su venganza riéndose de emmett que parecía un burro de carga.

-bella, toma pruébate este- le dio un pequeño vestido esme.

- Edward… preparate para lo que veras por que te quedaras con la boca abierta- me advirtió emmett mientras esperábamos a que bella salgase del vestidor. La cortina se abrió y tal y como lo dijo el tonto de emmett me quede con la boca abierta viendo la hermosura que había ante mis ojos. Traia puesto un vestido muy corto que le llegaban no mas de las rodillas, con sus hombros al descubierto y ese color que le quedaba tan jodidamente sexy.

-¡ pero que feo vestido!- exclamo emmett arrugando la nariz de forma de asco-¿verdad jass?-

-estas en lo cierto- _pero que están ciego o que?_ Pensé.

-¿Encerio?- pregunto bella despcionada- pues me provare otro.- añadió

-bella… el color es exelente y sabemos que es tu favorito- sentí la mirada de emmett ante los común sobre el color-… pero no te queda…

-jodidamente hermoso- termine la oración de Jasper. ¿Espere yo dije eso en vos alta?- jodidamente hermosa- volvi a repetir. Ya no podía controlar lo que decía esta chica me volvia loco y apenas la conozco. Se sonrojo hasta quedar como un tomate y se volvió para cambiarse.

-felicidades Edward- me palmeo el hombro jasper pero no me di cuenta hasta que raccione mirándolo mientras me felicitaba- ella siente algo por ti- me dijo.- waww no te imaginas la alegría que tiene Edward jajajaja- se rio.

Ya casi no prestaba atención a lo que comentaban de mi, en mi mente solo estaba la imagen de ella con ese hermoso vestido azul y sus piernas junto con su cuepo perfecto para mi. Ya eran casi las 19hs, Carlisle estaría llegando a casa asi que después de que rose esme y alice utilizaran a bella como muñeca, lo cual no me molestaba para nada ya que al espectáculo de ver a bella con diferentes vestidos mostrando casi todo su cuerpo, regresamos a los autos cargados de miles de bolsas con ropas de todos los locales junto con cosas que no se para que necesitan y esta ves me sente junto con bella en los asiento traseron hablando de todas las cosas en que tenemos en común y lo que nos gustan de diferentes grupos musicales y de sobre todo de los libros que leemos o leimos en nuestras vidas y por supuesto dándole consejos de cuales leer con opiniones hasta el punto de que parecíamos dos jóvenes que se conocían desde nacimiento. Llegamos a la casa, los demás de encargaron de guardar la ropa en la habitación de bella a velocidad vampiro y al parecer era muy común ya que bella no les prestaba atención en cuanto pasaban junto a nosotros como rayos.

-¡hijo!... bienvenido a casa- se acerco con los brazos abierto para un abrazo y gustosamente se lo di.

- gracias papa-

-veo que ya has conocido a nuestra hija, bella-

- no te imaginas cuanto- contesto emmett por mi.

- bella… ¿querrías ir con rose un momento a tu habitación?

Rosalie paso un brazo por la cintura de bella guiadola hacia su habitación, subiendo las escaleras. Supongo que me regañara por ser tan pegado a ella y el me dera algo como que no este tan cerca por que le podría hacer daño a mi maravillosa bella.

-edward…creo que estas teniendo sentimientos hacia mi hija bella , me equivoco?

- no Carlisle- le respondi con la cabeza a gacha.

- durante varios años, hemos tratado de convencerla para no convertirla en uno de nosotros…

-es muy terca- mensiono esme

- nosotros querríamos lo mejor para ella- continuo Carlisle- y después de su transformación lo haremos. Pues queremos que tenga un compañero que la guie y que tenga sus sentimientos-

- y yo estoy estorbando-

-todo lo contrario mi querido hijo- me contradijo- nosotros estaríamos muy felices si tu guardas sus sentimientos-

- pero el problema es que… no se si ella siento lo mismo-

- tu no, pero yo si- agrego jasper a lo que le devolví una gran sonrisa.

- todo desidido. Jasper nos avisaras cuando este enamorada de verdad de Edward-

**Lo siento mucho ya se que es muy corto ajja pero lo que pasa es que ando en bajas notas y todo eso asi que anduve media floja con lo de la novela **

**Pero les prometo que subiré muy pronto aja**

**Besoos a todas la chicas que leen mi novela y a flor garnier que es mi todo jajaj y a toler que ya se que va a leer mi novela esperando que ponga el especial lemmon. **

**Besoos a todas laubellacullen94**


	4. extraños sentimientos

**Bueno acá les dejo la linda novela y mil gracias a todas mis lectoras en especial a flor Garnier, da Toler y una chica muy especial ****Doroto**** a quien le dedico este capitulo. Espero sus rewiers.**

La noche paso rápida después de que bella se había quedado dormida mientras veíamos una película y claro aproveche, bueno, todos se sentaron muy unidos y solo quedaba un lugar que era cerca de ella, pues tome ese lugar y bella me sonrió de tal manera de que si mi corazón estuviera latiendo estaría a mil por hora.

La película estaba terminando pues bella se quedo dormida cerca de la mitad de esta por lo que supe que no le gustaba para nada así que me la pase viéndola dormir en las piernas de alice y me dio un poco de desilusión ya que yo quería que se quedara dormida en mis brazos pero se que le molestaría por consecuencia de que para los humanos nosotros lo de nuestra especia somos como de piedra, en cuando me di cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo mientras me maravillaba en ella todos se pudieron de pie y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la cocina y como no me llamaron supe que no era de mi incumbencia aunque luego les leyera la mente y sabría perfectamente lo que estaban hablando pero alice era la única quien aparte de bella, quien dormía hermosamente y yo, que no se había levantado aun así que lentamente levantaba de a poco la cabeza de bella y la colocaba sobre el sofá mientras ella se ponía de pie, mirándola con adoración y luego se marcho.

La miraba mientras seguía durmiendo, sintiendo miles de sentimiento nuevos que no conocía en mi, lo hermosa que era, lo perfecta que es para mi, pensando en cuanto tiempo estuve en su búsqueda y que ahora por fin la tengo junto a mi a centímetros mío. Parecía tan frágil como para estar junto a personas de mi especie, pero sin embargo, juraría que nació para ser como una de nosotros. Una vampiro.

-¿Edward?- me llamo Alice.

- si… dime-

- ¿podrías llevar a bella a su habitación?-pregunto- al parecer los volturis nos necesitan-

-de acuerdo- cada vez que se trata de los volturis era por algo malo. Me preguntaría si ellos saben de bella- yo la llevo- afirme.

La musculosa de bella junto con su short permitieron que mis manos tocaran el tejido de su piel, lo que no me esperaba era que ella cuando la termine de levantar del sofá enrollara sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello aferrándome con fuerza como si me estuviera alejando de ella como que todo lo contrario por que deleitaba con cada unos de sus toques que hacían que me enviara una corriente de energía que jamás había experimentado y sobre todo disfrutando de su intoxicante aroma que mi cuerpo pedía mas de ella así que me acerque mas a ella apretándola con mi cuerpo mas cerca.

Subí lentamente a velocidad humana las escaleras ya que necesitaba sentirla junto a mi, memorizar el tejido de su piel puesto que su rostro me era mas conocido que el mío propio, pero por desgracia su habitación quedaba junto a las escalera, que por cierto es muy peligroso para ella teniendo su problema con los tropiezos. Esta habitación antes era de Carlisle y Esme pero no lo recordaba mucho ya que muy pocas veces ingrese, lo primero era el pasillo de del cuarto donde a la izquierda se encontraba el gran baño junto a el cuarto de vestir y al frente también había otros cuarto de vestir que al parecer era un poco mas grande. Luego de haber pasado por el pequeño pasillo estaba la sala que era como el triple de mi habitación donde se encontraba la gran cama al estilo matrimonial, en los costados dos pequeñas mesitas de noche con una botella de agua junto con su baso y en la otra mesita los mismo. La cama ya estaba desecha lista para recostarla por lo tanto la fui recostando lentamente después de haber estado 10 minutos parado junto a la cama admirándola entre mis brazos hasta que la recosté totalmente pero sus brazos aun se aferraban a mi cuello así que las tome como mucho cuidado con mis manos para zafarme pero ahora se agarraba mas a mi, claro que para mi me la quitaría sencillamente, pero no lo quería haber, era como si cuando estoy junto a ella soy inmune a todo lo que hace, como si fuera humano.

-Recuéstate con ella, quizás luego te suelte- menciono esme

-les ha pasado lo mismo- quería hacerla como pregunta pero salió como afirmación

-jamás ella es muy independiente- me respondió

Cuando voltee para verla ya no estaba más pero en su mente menciono que hablaba en sueños y que a veces respondía a preguntas que le formulaban. Pues no quería dejar pasar eso así que le pregunte.

-bella, ¿quieres por favor soltar mi cuello?- se que no le pregunte algo mejor pero no sabia como decírselo.

-mmm… nooo-respondio algo… bueno, totalmente cansada- tengo calor-

-¿quieres que habrá las ventanas?- le pregunte. Saco un brazo de mi cuello para tomar mi mano y tirarme de ella mientras se corría hacia la mitad de la cama haciéndome espacio sin soltarme.

-acuéstate con migo-

Escuchar eso de sus labios hizo enviarme una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y creo que a ella también pues se movió una poco. No me podía negar a su petición pues o también quería acostarme con ella, en doble sentido, pero a lo que se refería ella era a descansar pero igual me saco una sonrisa, bueno en realidad ya estaba con la sonrisa desde que la tengo en mis brazos. Me fui recostando lentamente para no hacerla despertar hasta que todo mi cuerpo estuvo sobre la cama así que ella soltó mi mano a lo que me hizo sentir como un vacio pero luego se recostó con medio cuerpo sobre mi torso.

**Pues bueno acá esta el capitulo de hoy como se los prometí jajajja bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo en escribirlo y muchas gracias por todos los rewiers que me dejan y espero mas jajja**

**Besooos a todas y a todos**

**Laubellacuellen94**


	5. solamente tu y yo

Bella pov

Me desperte por la luz solar que provenia del gran ventanal que se encontraba en mi habiatacion. Por lo que me doy cuenta estoy sobre Japer quin estaba muy cuieto sin moverse, pasandome con unos de sus musculosos y perfectos musc… 'espere! Desde cuando Japer es tan musculoso y perfecto a lo referido a su hermosa piel? Y desde cuando yo alavo a Japer?

-mi linda hermanita…- su voz me sobresalto tanto ya que estaba en absoluto silencio la habitacion- porque no te levantas y vienes a comer algo con nosotros?

-yo no como… perdon… bebo ciervo- Jasper se rio, estaba tan atenta a lo que estaba por hacer emmett que mi pensamiento se tomo unos minitos-

-tal vez deberias dejar que se levante-

-estoy comoda, ademas a Alice no le va a importar que se lo robe por unas horas-

- se claro- resoplo- voy por agua fria y vengo

_-Para que querria agua fria? – _me pregunte mentalmente.

Como si fuera un interruptor en mi mente se escuho como se prendia y me daba cuenta a lo que se referia, Emmentt cuando era niña se acostumbro a que cuando no me queria levantar de la cama venia con un baso…mejor dicho… una botella de agua elada de la piscina y me la tiraba toda. Bueno por suerte jamas me enfermaba ya que no seria nada lindo teniendo un padre doctor pues mi padre Carlisle era una gran figura mia de adoracion pero cuando llegaba a mi habitacion con su balija y su bata blanca se me ponia la piel se gallina por culpa de lo que me haria ya que era muy obio que venia a inyectarme una vacuna para "futuras enfermedades".

Me levante como pude tome las sabanas que no tenia por el inmenso calor que había hecho en la noche y me las lleve tampandome a Jasper y a mi.

Hablando de Jasper…

-creo que deberías de ponerte de pie- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe- Emmett decía en serio eso lo del agua-

Retire las sabanas de golpe. Que rayos había hecho anoche? Mis manos automáticamente fueron a mi boca cuando vi que no era Jasper quien estaba debajo de mi sino Edward. Me tarde mas de un 10 segundos en reaccionar hasta que escuche cuando Emmett subia las escaleras, pero se detuvo, supongo que alguien lo llamo.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repetía mientras me apartaba de arriba de el y me ponía al costado- de veras lo siento.

No por favor… no fue tu culpa-hizo lo mismo que yo y se matuvo cerca mio… muy cerca.- en gran parte también fue mi culpa-

Tenia razón también fue su culpa, debió de haberse safado de mi cuando tuvo la oportunidad pues el tenia mas fuerza que yo obiamente, pero no se aparto al contrario se recostó junto a mi me abrazo ¡me abrazo!

Comenzo a acariciarme la mejilla lentamente mirándome a los ojo, ya sentía como toda mi sangre llegaba a mi mejilla y mi corazón latia frenéticamente tanto que me parece que tendría un ataque si no se calmaba.

-sera mejor que te levantes- mi corazón casi dan un vuelco y para por la centellante sonrisa de costado que había hecho e inmediatamente la clasifique como mi favorita- Emmett no tarda en llegar- se aparto de mi y camino hacia la puerta. Me sentí sola, como si me faltara algo.

-espera, vas a estar en la cocina verdad?- dios, parecía como si yo fuera su novia y el mundo.

-me cambiare de ropa y…si luego estare en la cocina-otra ves esa sonrisa que me para el corazón- esperándote.- finalizo. Creo que moriría… pero que estoy pensando apenas lo conozco hace un dia unas cuantas horas, no puedo estar pensando cosas asi. Es com si fuera mi alma gemela, no lo puedo evitar, según parece… no…no creo que…¿ me estare enamorando?

.

.

.

Después de haberme duchado a regañadientes porque mi cuerpo estaba inpregnado se su aroma y no me lo quería quitar me coloque un short color negro con una musculosa azul con líneas negras y mis sandalias de igual color que mi short, baje por las escaleras tan entuciasmeda de verlo y por otro lado con mucha ambre pero lo mas importante el.

En cuanto cruce la puerta me tope con sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas transpasandome con la mirada como si estuviese mirando en el interior de mi para luego apartarla mirándome de cuerpo hasta el punto de sonrojarme y sentirme incomoda y camine hasta la mesa, enfrentada a el, esperando mi desayuno.

-si!- grito alice. Aparte mi mirada a la de Edward para ver porque estaba feliz Alice- hoy iremos de compras.- _¡maldicion! Pensé._

- ho! No! No ire.-

-como que no cielo?- me pregunto esme.

-por favor no me hagan ir- les suplique

-pero…- comenzó a cuestionar alice

- no ira- me defendió Rose al momento que traia mi desayuno- ya hemos ido ayer.

-bien- dijo Alice, sentía como una sonrisa se extendia por mi rostro, pero cuando mire a Alice una igual a la mia pero mas grande se formo en su perfecto rostro- bien… creo que es mejor que te quedes auqui- sentí como Edward sonreía.

- creo que es mejor que me vaya también-

No, no, no, tu dijistes que te quedabas, bien! Ahora qudate

-pero-

-sin peros- me interrumpió

-todos no iremos y tu te quedaras sola- un escalofrio recorrió mi espalda. Alice, Rose y Esme salieron a velicidad vampiro para luego regresar con sus carteras y Jasper con Emmett- Edward tu también vienes?- le mire con cara de que no me deje sola. Odiaba sentir la soledad.

- emmm… creo que me quedare- respondió serio pero sus ojos lo engañaban.-le are compañía a bella-

- ok- todos salieron pasando cada uno a darme un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida, menos emmett, quien me saco de mi asiento para darme un fuerte abrazo para luego mirar a Edward seriamente. Jamás lo había visto tan serio en mi vida-

.

.

.

Termine mu desayuno en silencio mientras Edward me observaba. No era tan incomodo estar con el, todo lo contrario me sentía segura, protegida.

-tengo ganas de ir a nadar- menciono de pronto- ¿quieres venir?

-emmm… claro Edward. Solo dejame colocarme mi bikini, tomar mi bata y bajo.

- estupendo- sentía como sus ojos brillaban. Quisiera saber si eran por mi.- yo también tengo que ir a cambiarme. Te espero en la piscina-

-claro- después subi corriendo las escaleras tomandome del pasamanod para que mi torpesa no me arruine el dia.

Me coloque mi bikiny rápidamente, tome mi bata blanca y mi protector solar y Sali hacia afuera en donde se encontraba la piscina.

Camine hacia las reposeras y no estaba aun. Me sente y comense a colocarme mi protector solar haciendo que mi imaginación se ocupara de ocupar mi mente ya que solo en el se encontraba Edward

Te ayudo- sus voz arteciopelada solo a mi espaldas. Tomo el protector y comenzó a colocármelo en mi espalda.

Te…tengo que esperar unos 5 minutos mas antes de meterme al… al a-agua- tartamude mientras terminaba de colocármelo

Esta bien-

Se sentía tan bien cuando sus manos acariciaban mi espalda…

_**Bueno chicas aca esta el cap que tanto me mandaban mensajes para que ponga.**_

_**Es lo mas este cap pero lo tuve que poner diferente por que yo a la historia la escribo en hoja aprate en mi cuaderno pero no lo quería busca asi que bueh! Eeste capitulo me salió de la nada tarde unos minutos mas pensando en que poner y díganme si esta bien porfavor.**_

_**Grax flor! Y Jass te amo! Mi vida hjajja y toler espero que me escribas un Lemmon a mi también! Aajajjaja**_

_**Déjenme sus rewiews quiero saber que les parcio el cap**_

_**Y perdón por tardar tanto en escribir!**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo cap ha y les recomiendo una novela que se llama: cóncavos y convexos. Esta muy buena! Me encanta.**_

_**Besooos y cuídense **_

_**Laubellacullen94**_


	6. deseo y hambre

_**Bella pov**_

Me sentía tan nerviosa mientras el me colocaba el bronceador en mi espalda pero mas aun cuando comenzó a bajar lentamente. Dios. Me estaba matando jamás había sentido lo que me estaba haciendo Edward, pero sabia que solo me veía como un miembro de su familia y que cuando menos lo espere se iría pero se iría con mi corazón en sus manos porque eso es lo que hice con tan solo un día de pasarla a su lado. Le había dado mi corazón ciegamente, pues era muy pronto, pero para mi, el lo había tenido siempre. Desde que vi su fotografía cuando era chica supe que el era para mi y cuando me preguntaba sobre algún chico, les mentía diciendo que ya tenia un amor llamado Edward.

Ya he acabado- sentía como sus frías manos que parecían fuego cuando rosaban mi piel iba alejándose lentamente haciéndome sentir que me faltaba algo- quieres colocarte tu el bronceador? Es para que no te incomodes-

Me levante lentamente sentándome para colocármelo en las partes que sabia perfectamente las cuales el no pasaría sus suaves manos en mi.

Esperamos por lo menor 5 minutos mas sentados mirándonos a los ojos sin decir ninguna palabra y sentía que mi corazón iba latiendo mas alocadamente mientras casa tanto hacia su sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca, ya tenia la impresión se que lo hacia a propósito porque sabia el efecto que me producía y en cierto modo deseaba creer que también el sentía algo por mi.

-bueno…-dio mientras se ponía de pie- creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que entremos al agua-

-estoy de acuerdo- trate de levantarme por mi misma pero unas blanquecinas manos de mármol yacían en mi dirección para que las tomara- gracias.

- tengo una idea- propuso después de dejarme en el suelo

- recuerda que soy humana- le recordé

- porque dices eso?- me pregunto

-pues cuando emmett, jasper o Alice me proponen alguna idea siempre termino mareada por su velocidad o incluso fuerza.

-pues mi idea no tiene ninguno de esos.-

-bueno ya, dime de que trata-

-si no quieres no lo hagas. Tenia planeado que tu…- comenzó a dudar si decirlo o no- que tu…

-dime Edward… no voy a salir corriendo-_ me alcanzarías de todos modos- _agregue internamente.

-que dices si nos tiramos a la piscina los dos junto?- propuso

- cuando dices tirarnos…-

- lo digo junto, tomados de las manos-

- ¡si!- mi entusiasmo no se izo esperar- perdón… claro que si-

-¡perfecto! Vamos entonces-

Nos tomamos de las manos como si fuéramos mas que amigos y simplemente familia, me sentía tan extraña al tocarlo que no me sentía yo precisamente es como si el cambiara todo mi mundo y los pusiera patas arriba.

Pero ocurrió algo distinto a lo que el había dicho de solo tomarnos las manos. Bueno el no había dicho solo, si no mas bien tomarnos de las manos. El no tomo mis manos pero Sin embargo luego las separo, en ese momento me sentí abandonada como si hubiera sido rechazada pero no era exactamente lo que había echo él. Gire mi rostro que en ese momento estaba en dirección a la piscina y lo quise mirar para ver porque se había apretado de mi pero cometí el error a mirarlo a los ojos pues en ellos me perdí. Extendió sus brazos y me rodeo con ellos de forma protectora acercándose peligrosamente mas a mi.

-lista?-me pregunto susurrándome a los oídos

- y-yo- tonta bella ni siquiera podía responderle sin tartamudear y po supuesto el rubor no se izo esperar en mis mejillas así que solo pude asentir como tonta.

-pues entonces vamos- sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa suya torcida y jure que mi corazón se detenía en seco- pero primero acuérdate de respirar antes de entras al agua-

Ash! Mas tonta no podía se. Cuando comencé a respirar de nuevo me invadió todo su aroma exquisito que emanaba su ser. Era simplemente adicto su aroma pues yo me volví adicta a el en el mismo segundo. Me sujeto con más fuerza y nos zambullimos saltando a la piscina unidos como imanes. Comenzamos a nadar sobre la superficie después de que me soltó solo para que pudiera nadar pero me tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-te encuentras bien- pregunto viéndome con picardía mientras me apartaba el cabello de mi rostro-

-perfectamente- le respondí con la mejor de mis sonrisas

-estupendo-

Su rostro cambio de picardía al deseo puro. Podía verlo en sus ojos al deseo ya que se volvieron más oscuros en sus esmeraldas.

Bella…- susurro-

Edward yo…-

Shu… -me interrumpió colocando uno de sus largos dedos en mi labios.- ya no aguanto Isabella. Te deseo desde el primer monto en que te vi-

Sabes que yo también- sonrió con su risa torcida- pero no lo se-

Que es lo que te preocupa?-

Es muy rápido, apenas nos conocemos hace un par de días-

Cuando uno encuentra a su pareja, en este caso media naranja, no tiene porque preocuparse por eso. Ellos siempre sabrán como manejarlo-

bésame Edward- Tome su rostro en mis manos y lo acerque a mi.

Con mucho gusto- respondió encantado.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios como si me estuviera probando para torturarme mas de lo que estaba por su cercanía pero sabia que el también lo sentía porque veía en sus ojos el deseo así que tome todo el valor que tenia y me acerque lentamente rozando sus labios hasta que al fin corto esa pequeñísima distancia casi inexistente y me beso casi con locura sin embargo era dulce y tierno a la ves. Con la punta de se lengua delineaba mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso pata entrar en la mía y gustosamente lo hice.

Nuestro beso comenzó más hambriento que antes pero poco a poco fue siendo una danza tierna y muy sabrosa hasta parecía que era con amir, pero a quien quiero engañar, este dios griego nuca podría fijarse en mi mas haya de lo que me haya dicho hace menos de 5 minutos. Pero lo único que me quedaba de conciencia fue interrumpida cuando sus tiernos y fríos labios dejaron mi boca para luego besar mi mentón, pasando por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello haciendo crecer en mi un fuego que me mantenía mas caliente mas que estábamos en el agua y rodeada de su fría piel. Me dejo respirar mientras seguir en mi cuello pero no era lo que necesitaba pata calmar este fuego ¿Quién en su sano juicio necesita el aire teniendo sus labios tan perfectos y delicados como los suyos?

Hale su cabello oscuro por el agua pero aun así suaves y lo acerque a mis labio nuevamente tratando de calmar el fuego.

-Edward… apenas podía susurrar ya que de m boca salían gemidos incontrolables ahogados por el en nuestras bocas.

- dime _mi_ Bella- sabia lo que me producía y lo estaba aprovechando así que su sonrisa se hizo notar contra mis labios.

-no me hagas esto-

-porque no?- seguía con su jueguito bajando por mi cuello y no mantuvo nada ocupadas sus manos ya que todo el tiempo la sentía en mi espalda, mis muslos y mi aductores.- no te gusta?

-cl-claro que… me gusta… haaahahah-dios!

-entonces no me detendré-respondio dios, me iba a matar con su pefecto…

-claro que lo harás- esa no era la vos de Emmett? Ho dios era emmett!- sácale tus sucias manos o no tendre piedad de ti-

_**Bueno que les pareció el cap? Jajaj a mi me encanto! No se a unstedes ajjja**_

_**Déjenme sus rewiws plis! Jajajja gracias a toldas y a todos los que me dejaron mensajes y me agregaron a favoritos y alertas! Mil grax!**_

_**Bueno como ya habran leído… no quiero que bella sea una santa**_

_**Asi que es media malvada jajajja a lo referente al deseo claro esta jajajajja**_

_**Bueno mil grax otra ves y pues ya me voy!**_

_**Déjenme sus rewievs y depende de cuanto me dejen subiré mas rápido y mas largo ajajajjaj**_

_**Besoos y cuídense **_

_**Laubellacullen94**_


	7. la razon de mi existir

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer mucho a las chicas que me han apollado con esta historia, gracias por sus reviews que me han ayudado a seguir adelante. Muchas gracias a: ****luzma-cullen**** a ****Doroto**** ,especialmente, ****IsabellsCullenSwan****, ****sophia18**** ,****lizzy90****, ****MyOwnWay-Byra****( que por cierto esta novela esta dedicada a ella! A flor), ****Mimabells****, ****fanieCullen****, ****jamlvg**** ,****michi nolet**** y que aunque solo me hayan dejado solo uno… me encanto que me dejen algo o que sea. Mil grax a ustedes chicas y no como a otras! Bueh! Eso es todo! Muchas gracias y les dejo el cap .**

Edward POV

Literalmente estaba muerto. Seguía aferrado a mi bella como si de ello pretendiera mi vida y pues que si pretendía, ya que Emmett estaba en el borde de la piscina mirándome como jamás lo había visto mirar a alguna persona. Su mirada estaba totalmente oscura de lo enfadado que estaba, bella comenzó a acercarse mas a mi, mas de lo que ya estaba, rodeándome con sus frágiles brazos, pues pienso que con la mirada de Emmett hacia mi, le decía que estaría muerto para antes de que oscurezca pero lo cierto era que no había nada que temer. Yo arriesgaría mi vida por ella, el no era tan hábil como para matarme porque yo podría leer sus pensamientos antes de que haga algún movimiento.

-acaso estas sordo? Suéltala ya mismo- ninguno de nosotros se movió.- bella… sal de la piscina antes de que pierda los estribos.-

-no quiero Emm…déjame estar con Edward, no me hará daño- respondió con vos temblorosa de lo espantada que estaba.

-que no te hara daño?- emitió una sonora risa falsa.

- Emmett esto no te incumbe.-

- te estabas besando con mi hermanita, ya faltaba poco para que la dejes desnuda. ¡que no me incumbe! Es mi hermanita- grito fuertemente.

-hace mucho que ya no soy una niña emm…-

-claro que lo eres-

-no lo soy-

-que si-

-que no-

-que si-

- no, no lo soy y fin de la conversación-

Mientras ellos discutían comencé a reírme despacito para que no me escuchasen. Eran un par de niños discutiendo y los dos lo sabían. El semblante de Emmett se relajo un poco, pero no tanto como para dejarme pasar, salir de la piscina y andar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Bella se alejo de mí para cruzarse de brazos y mirarme.

Me encantaba cuando se ponía caprichosa. Era verdad. Ella sigue siendo una niña, yo me estaba aprovechando de ella, robándole su inocencia, su vida y porque no decir su alma. El rostro de bella había cambiado. Me veía en sus ojos como la mía ha cambiado. Estaba serio, pensar en aquello me traía malos pensamiento, pero no podía solo dejarla e irme, eso seria el error mas grande que cometería en mis existencia y jamás me perdonaría que ella sufriera por mi culpa, incluso yo también sufriría. La extrañaría cuando la deje. Mi vida cambio, todo giraba en torno a ella.

-¿que sucede Edward?-

-de seguro estaba pensando- me sentía como en otro mundo. Ellos hablaban mirándome, no podía darme cuanta de que no podía hablar. Bella en tan solo unos días se había convertido en mi mundo, la razón de mí existir.

-¿Edward?-

-¿si bella?-

- ¿estas bien? ¿En que estabas pensando?-

- en nada. No te preocupes.-

-bueno ya que estas mejor sal de la piscina para que te de un buen golpe asi aprenderás que no se toca lo mío o lo que he cuidado durante 16 años-

-mas bien molestado dirás.-menciono bella.

-Emmett- grito Rosalie al momento en que salía desde la casa hasta nosotros.- que ni se te ocurra ponerle la mano a Edward o si no te ira muy mal- le amenazo.

-pero bomboncito… se estaba comiendo a bella, la ha manoseado por todo su cuerpo con esas sucias manos suyas- se dirigió a mi luego de hablarle a Rosalie-

-maldición Emmett, como si tu no haces nada de eso. Déjalos ya, cuando Edward le haga algún daño- giro su rostro a mi- lo mandaremos a la china de la patada que le daremos- Emmett extendió una grande sonrisa en su rostro de niño.

- eso nunca sucederá.- respondí con toda la seriedad que me salió y solo con la pura verdad.

-que sea así. Ahora, salgan de la piscina que tienes los dedos arrugados de tanto estar en el agua o vendrá Alice a sacarte. Te hemos comprado muchos vestidos para que te pruebes bella, así que date prisa. Todos te gustaran.

**Bueno chicas lamentablemente hasta aca puedo dejar la historia ya que van a venir visitas a casa para la cena y hay primos asi que me van a rajar de la comutadora porque ellos si no la van a romper toda! Son unos brutos los pobres primitos mios! Tienes entre 2 y 8 años asi que ya saben chicos de esa edad rompen todo, no entiendo como pueden aguantar a chicos asi mi mama me retaba por pararme de la mesa e ir a jugar con otros amiguitos cuando era chica asi que no tuve muchos amigos cuando era niña ajja bueno eso es todo por hoy. Actualizare exanctamente el 10 o 15 de este mes. Asi que bueno, las dejo y perdonen por hacerla tan corta.**


	8. amor!

Edward POV

Había pasado dos mese desde que me instale en esta nueva vida con la perdona que mas adoraba, que besaría el suelo en donde pasa. Exhalando el aroma que emana de todo su ser. Me encanta ella, me estaba volviendo adicto a ella, en cada momento la extraño. Mis hermanos y padres lo aceptaron muy bien menos Emmett quien me advertía que si le llego a lastimar por lo mas mínimo que sea me asesina. De todos modos eso no sucedería porque la amo más que mi propia vida.

Recuerdo en mi relación con tanya cuando fui de visita con toda la familia. Ese pensamiento esta siempre presente, en los pensamientos de Alice, Esme o Carlisle ya que mi relación amorosa con ella no fue del todo linda. Yo la amaba no más que a bella a decir verdad, claro que amo mas a Bella, hasta cuando estaba con tanya no sentía este sentimiento que siento hacia mi bella, pero debo decir que ella fue algo importante para mi vida, o eso crei. Me hacia creer mediante sus pensamientos que me amaba mas que a ninguna otra persona, que siempre estaba presente en sus pensamiento, pues cuando se los leía, ella pensaba en mi, aunque claro ella me hizo prometer que no lo haga. Después de 1 mes de estar junto supe por mi hermana Alice que ella me estaba engañando, que estaba con otro mientras supuestamente decía que yo era su vida. Rosalie lo sabía al igual que Esme y Carlisle, sin embargo no me dijeron nada. Estaba enfadado, creí que ellos eran mi familia y que la familia te dice la verdad cuando te están engañando pero no lo hicieron estaba enfadado con ellos por no decirme la verdad, por miedo a que yo racionara mal. Supuestamente Tanya me lo iba a decir pero no tenia valor para confesarme que estaba con otro el cual era mi amigo, lo único que pude decirle fue que todo estaba bien, que no me importaba lo que ella hacia que se valla con mi amigo que me había dado cuenta que no estaba enamorado de ella, solo me engañaba a mi mismo, o puede que solo buscaba alguien que me quiera. Jamás había tenido una novia y ella fue la primera, asi que ese pasado jamás se borraría.

Nunca más los vi. Después de estos 20 años no los vi mas, solo se que ellos están felices ahora pero jamás quise desahogarme con alguien, temo que me consideren que soy un fracaso, si le contaba a Alice creería que soy como Jasper, Esme o Rosalie que cuando están tristes de desahogan con ella. Pero por suerte me aleje de ellos para que mi enfado hacia ellos no se note. Se que fue para que no sufra pero lo que no sabían ellos es que jamás me pude enamorar tanto de ella que solo lo hacia porque así lo quería pensar yo.

-Edward…- susurro dormida interrumpiendo mis recuerdos.

-descansa mi bella. Yo estoy aquí- _ siempre lo estaré para ti amor mío- _pensé internamente.

Siempre lo estaría para ella, por mas que me haga el peor daño que alguien me haya echo o cualquier persona que me lo haga en mi vida restante de este infierno que ahora se convirtió en mi cielo personal, ella era mi cielo personal.

-Edward?-

-si mama…dime- conteste ocupado, recostado junto a bella, acarisiando sus cabellos, su megilla haspirando su aroma a fresas

-tenemos visitas para hoy- mi tranquilidad se fue de inmediato.

-vienen lo denalis verdad?- no hacia falta leer sus pensamiento para adivinarlo. Su rostro, su expresión lo demostraba.

- si Edward- se hizo silencio. Comense nuevamente a acariciar a bella- entiendo que quieras irte pero…-

-no me iré madre… no quiero dejar a bella y se que ustedes no querrán que se valla de sus alrededor.

-si quieres ve con bella.-

-no dejalo, me quedare aquí –

-esta bien, como quieras. Esta todo bien?-

-mas que bien mama. Gracias por dejarme pasar cada noche con ella-

-es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti Edward, sebemos que bella ahora es parte de tu mundo, parte de ti-

- gracias-

Esme se retiro como había llegado. No era nada bueno que ellos legasen esta mañana, faltaba solo una hora para que el sol saliese.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-bella, pronto llegaran los denalis para visitarnos- le comento Carlisle una ves ella despierta y sentada en la cama abrazada a mi.

-cuanto tiempo se quedaran?- pregunto tan inocentemente que hasta me di asco por estar en los brazos de un ángel.

- solo 3 días- tres días¿?¿ eso era mucho tiempo para mi.

-ha-

-bueno será mejor que te arregles porque tendrás una compañía muy desagrad…auch!- se quejó Emmett cuando Alice le pego en el brazo por su comentario-

- bueno… te hare caso emm- contesto mientras se ponía de pie para ir a darse una ducha.

-dios emmett, debes aprender a cerrar el pico- le reto Alice

-es verdad, no hables si yo no te lo digo ok?-

-si mi Rose, mi amor-

-yo también te amo- contesto Rose rodeándole con sus brazos y rosando sus labios en los de Emmett, era asqueroso verlos hacer eso a lo que todos nos largamos de allí lo mas rápido que pudimos. Suerte que bella se encontraba bañándose.

Me fui a mi cuarto, me di una dicha, me puse ropa comoda y Sali hacia la sala en donde estaban todos esperando a nuestros invitados que solo en un segundo llegaban.

Nos quedamos todos junto como la buena y educada familia que somos esperándolos en la puerta. Estaba nervioso pero no se porque motivo, Tanya quedo en el pasado ahora mi presente y futuro es bella no tendría porque comportarme como un tonto nervioso o si?

No. Difinitivamenteno no. Bella es la razón de mi existir ella jamás me haría ningún daño, ella me ama al igual que yo a ella si me encuentro nervioso es porque le tendría que aclarar todo lo sucedido y que ya había pasado. Le presentaría a mi bella, ella con su Luis y todo mas que bien. En solo pensar en bella se me hacia una gran sonrisa en mi ronstro, jamás me cansaria de decir cuanto la amo, pues no piendo guardar mis sentimiento, ella sabe cuanto la amo y pues dice que me ama mas pero… hay dios! No puedo parar de decir cuanto la amo!

Amo, una linda palabra.

Se escucharon como dos autos doblaban a toda velocidad la carretera hacia la entrada de la casa hasta llegar hasta le puerta. Ya estaba aquí.

Salimos a saludarlo, Carlisle comenso a saludar a todo mientras nosotros nos quedamos dentro de la casa cada uno junto a sus parejas excepto Bella que se encontraba junto a Jasper y Alice.

-saludos Eleazar, carme, irina, Kate, Tany y luis-

-hola Carlisle, Esme, que gusto de verlos de nuevo-

-igual nosotros Carmen-

-Edward- no se como es que paso, pero Tanya tenia sus labios pegados a los mios como si nada hubiera pasado. Luis estaba junto a ella estatico como yo. No sabia que hacer, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero los mios estaban abierto, sentía asco de ella.

-¿Edward?- la vos de bella se notaba quebrada. Pero que es lo que hago, porque no me alejo de ella? Ho diios!

Aparte a Tanya de un empujón hasta que callo alsuelo, su rostro era de enfado pero cambio cuando me miro, la quería matar, me quería matar. Como es que le hice esto a bella. Me acerque a bella rápidamente para decirle algo pero su rostro estaba tan llenos de lagrimas que no supe que decirle.

**Bueno aca les dejo este cap! Espero que les gusten! Que pasara con Edward y Bella, aca comensara el verdadero problema, perdonara bella a Edward después de esto? **

**Mucho se uso la palabra amor en este cap. Asi que le puse ese nombre porque me paso casi lo mismo con un chico asi que… bueh! Por eso se me ocurrió esto…**

**Quería seguir pero mañana me voy de viaje por fin de semana largo-**

**Bueno que pasara? Subiré en cuanto vuelva del viaje creo que vuelvo el martes asi que el miércoles subo el cap.**

**Espero que les haya gustado coomo a mi. **

**Grax a todas por sus reviews gracias en verdad! Muchos gracias**

**Y espero que me dejen algo si?**

**Bueno besoos a Doroto, a maiiite que es re buena con migo **

**Y maldiciones a Luis! Que me hizo esto y que se fue con mi amiga! **

**Laubellacullen94**


	9. solo una tonta celosa

_**"la vida es bella si se la pinta de amor"**_

Bella Pov-

No creía que Edward me haga una cosa asi, sus palabras de amor afecto y cariño eran palabras en vano, solo con la intención de enamorarme, usarme y desecharme como a quien sabe quien, aunque no creo que Edward sea tan malo pero sin embargo me hizo daño, me lastimo con esa tonta de Tanya que según esta con el idiota de Luis mientras se besa con mi Edward.

Pero ya no mas mi Edward, ya no es _mi_ Edward.

Sali corriendo al ver que el se quedaba como una estatua mientras esa chirusa besaba sus sabrosos labios los cuales yo bese en esta misma mañana.

Me dirigí a mi habitación con las lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas, me tropecé mientras subía las escalera pero por suerte Jasper me tomo en brazos antes de caer de espaldas.

Mire a mi alrededor para saber quien mas había visto me seguía a mi cuarto. Estaban todos.

Carlisle con cara enfadada, Esme con su mirada triste mirándome siguiéndome al pie de las escaleras, Rose, Alice y hasta Emmett me seguían. Me sentía tan quería en ese momento, siempre lo fui, pero en esta ocasión sabia que no me iban a dejar sola. Quería lastimar a Edward, quería que se valla a la mierda y que no vuelva mas, pero mi corazón lo seguía queriendo, siempre lo iba a amar, siempre.

-bella corazón… te encuentras bien?-pregunto Esme junto a mi-

-no…-

-pateare su trasero- gruño Rose.

- le romperé esa cara mi amor, juntos lo sacaremos de aquí. Le adverti-

-hijo, mejor llevemos a bella a su habitación- mando Carlisle-

Jasper me acomodo entre sus brazon con alice a su lado acariciándome el cabello mientras subíamos por las escaleras.

-deberian ir con sus invitados- dije como pude

- lo siento bella, pero eres mi propia hija, eres como si yo te hubiera concebido. No te dejare asi- declaro Esme.

-yo soy tu padre isabella, jamás te dejare. En cuando a los denalis me temo que tendrán que irse-

-sera muy descortes pero tendras que hablar con Tanya por su conducta. Yo le dije que Edward estaba con tigo, que sos su novia- dijo Rose mientras Jasper me dejaba sobre mi cama a lo que me sente- pero la muy perra quiere todos para ella.

-no puedo creer que lo haya besado al frete de su Luis.- dijo asombrado Emmett- pero dejala en mis manos… ya vera como saldrá de aquí en cuanto…-

-no le aremos ningún daño físico cariño, solo le diremos que no podrán estar aquí como lo habíamos planeado-

-pero mama… esta bien. Solo le dare una advertencia que la próxima ves que le haga daño a mi hermanita menor y la mejor la dejare sin un pelo en su _hermosa cabellera- _haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

No pude evitarlo pero me hizo sacar una grande sonrisa mientras Jasper me sacaba las lagrimas que seguían callendo a lo que todos mientras me acompañaban mi sonrisa para darme mas dejaría mis ojos rojos.

Alice no decía nada, solo estaba con migo callada, consolándome pero lo mas importante era que estaba callada. Eso significaba que algo vio en sus visiones.

-que has visto Alice¿- pregunte.

- nada es solo que ellos ya se fueron, ellos han escuchado la conversación asi que se marcharon muy culpables-

-ho-

- es mejor antes de dar explicaciones, yo apoyo a mi Emm… la próxima que le haga daño a mi prácticamente también hija le arrancare todos sus feos cabellos-

-bella, puedo hablar contigo por favor?- Edward yacía apoyado en la puerta con el rostro apenado.

-te adverti que si le hacias daño te patearía el trasero Edward- Emmett se hacerco a el muy enojado

- Emmett, hijo-carlisle le coloco una mano en su hombro para que se calmara.- no dañes a tu hermanos, creo que el esta arrepentido y si a ti te pasara lo mismo con Rose buscarías el perdón-

-yo jamás le aria una cosa asi a mi Rose. No me quedaría como una tarado-

- claro por que le rompería la boca a esa maldita antes de que te des cuenta que te ha besado-

- por eso te amo- se acerco a Rose hasta tomarla de las manos.

-bueno en lo que estábamos… es la decisión de bella si quiere o no hablar Edward- les dijo Alice.- bella tu quieres, bueno en realidad ya lo he visto y…-

- estaba bien.-

A Edward se le ilumino en rostro en cuanto acepte, creo que la tonta había sido yo, supongo que exagere mucho que yo sepa la Tanya esa es mas fea que yo así que bueno… no tendría que juzgar a Edward- todavía.

Todos comenzaron a abandonar la habitación, Jasper me tendio una pañuelo antes de salir tomado de la mano de Alice y darle una mirada de advertencia a Edward.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta Edward se acerco a mi sentándose junto a mi en la cama. Su aroma me embriago, ya casi me estaba perdiendo en sus ipnotisantes ojos, pero debía ser fuerte aunque la verdad Edward casi no me había hecho nada.

-perdóname bella, no se que es lo que había hecho. No reaccione a lo que Tanya estaba haciendo. De verdad lo siento mucho, espero que me perdones, te contare lo que verdaderamente siento por ti, quiero que sepas que yo siempre estuve esperando por ti, te juro bella que yo sin ti no vivo. Perdóname-

-no puedo perdonarte- bajo su mirada antes de que hubiese terminado asi que la eleve con mis manos sintiendo esa descarga eléctrica al rosar nuestras pieles hasta levantar su bello rostro.- no puedo perdonarte porque no hay nada que perdonar. Yo fui la que reacciono mal, fui yo quien se puso celosa y la verdad es que tenía miedo que tu sintieras algo por ella y me dejes a mi.-

-yo jamás te dejare, como si no te abras dado cuenta, estoy obsesionado contigo.- su rostro volvió a ser el de antes con ese brillo especial que tenia y regalándome mi sonrisa preferida que me quitaba el aliento antes de estampar nuestros labios en un delicado beso.

-pues que bueno-beso- que me hayas-beso- perdonado- beso, se separo de mis labios para dirigirse a mi mejilla la cual le daba pequeños besos.

-por que lo dices?-pregunte con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

-estaremos una semana tu y yo solos- tomo mis labios para fundirnos en un beso apasionado y lleno de desesperación a los que yo correspondí muy gustosa al sentirlo otra ves.

-luego Alice te lo dirá mejor, ahora solo quiero besarte y abrazarte.-

-pues yo muy gustasa te corresponderé. Pero ten cuidado para la próxima-

-Emmett y rosalie me patearan el trasero verdad?-pregunto sonriendo contra mis labios burlonamente.

-no… yo te castigare.-

-asi? Entonces ya me pongo a planear algo, es esa semana aprenderas todo de mi y yo te dare lo que tu quieras, sere tu esclavo asi que empieza a pensar que cosas quieres- no sabia lo que me decía, yo podía ser muy mala pidiendo cosas y quería que me diera lo que yo tanto quería de el. Fui besando sus labios en pequeños besos pasando por su hermosa mejilla besándola hasta llegar a su oído pero tendría que susurrarlo muy bajo y despacio para que ellos no lo oyeran y por algún intento de seducirlo.

-quiero todo de ti.-

-dime que es lo que quieres y te lo dare- respondió agitado con sus ojos cerrados.

-quiero que me hagas el amor-

.

.

.

.

**Bueno chicas lo raro es que no estoy enojada con mi amiga pero en cuanto este maldito de luis le haga algo lo castro se los juro. No voy a ser ninguna timida. Que se valla bien a la #$41#p#&5%7& pero bueno.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. No quería que se estén pelando por cualquier cosa, y la otra cosa es que Edward creo que no esta enamorado de Tanya. Ya lo sabran en el otro cap. Lo único que les puedo decir es que Tanya tiene un poder que hace que…ejemmm… bueno solo eso les dire.**

**Este dolor de cabeza me mata por suerte hoy es viernes wawww! Recién me doy cuanta, pero como les dije que el martes o el miércoles subia y no lo hice lo tuve que subir hoy ya que pasaron dos o tres días ajjaj!**

**Muchos besoos a doroto, lizzi90,darky1990, sophia18, mabibells y a Alice Brandon Cullen que siempre me dejan algún review en especual doroto y a las que no he nombreado también les agradesco mucho!**

**Bueno me voy despidiendo las espero en el próximo capitulo. No tengo fecha en cuando la voy a poner pero será pronto. Además si me atraso es porque yo también leo muchas novelas como Captor, Totalmente cautivado, Cautiva, Secuestro Expres y muchas mas.**

**Muchos besos y se me cuidan!**

**Huy casi se me olvida. Muchos besoos a Flor Garnier, Jaz blanco Borzone, lugui Maldonado en especial a Maiiitee! Y a toler! Chan j1jjajjaja bueh-**

**Me dejan un lindo review o algo feo lo que quieran¿**

**Laubellacullen94 **


	10. recuerdos

Esta historia esta escrita por mí y los personajes son de propiedad de S.M.

**Eternamente mía****: recuerdos**

**Edward Pov.**

No sabia que es lo que me estaba pasando, me había quedado en shock por escuchar eso de la boca de bella, ella quería que yo la hiciese mía, que yo fuese su primera vez

-Edward?- pregunto al ver que no decía nada- estas bien?

-si-

-Edward entiendo si no quieres conmigo y Emmm yo... perdón por decir eso... es que...-

Bella comenzó a separarse de mí se levando lentamente de la cama con el rostro rojo a más no poder

-bella lo siento, claro que quiero contigo, es solo que me dejaste muy sorprendido-

-Como que sorprendido-? pregunto extrañada

-sorprendido de que me pidieras eso, creí que eras una chica tímida... por vivir con vampiros creí que te educarían como...-

-como a una chica santita?- pregunto alzando una ceja- lo que tengo a mi defensa es que todo es por la culpa de Emmett-

-si pero...-

-pero nada Edward... yo no soy ninguna santita y deberías de saberlo-

se acerco a mi de nuevo con eso andares delicados y frágiles que tenia se subió de nuevo a la cama haciendo que ella quedase mas alta que yo para así después con sus brazos enredados en mi cuello acercando sus labios hacia los míos

El beso fue fogoso para así demostrarme que no era ninguna santa y pues que era todo lo contrario

Nuestros labios se amoldaron a la perfección como su estuviesen hecho solo para el otro no me podía denegar a ese beso así que con mi lengua comencé a delinear su labio inferior para que me de permiso para entrar.

Comenzaron en una danza rítmica suave pero con mucho deseo.

Bella, no sabes cuanto te deseo, pero creo que tenemos que parar antes de que me castren por besarte de esta forma tan ilegal- dije sonriendo en sus labios a lo que ella también sonrió pero no se aparto-

Pero yo no quiero-

Acuérdate que tengo sorpresas para ti en cuanto estemos solos y ellos se vallan-

Tomo mi cabello dulcemente y acerco nuestros labio besándome mas intensamente y luego gruñendo se separo.

-maldita sea-

- solo espera amor.-

-Edward, me encanta cuando me dices amor- susurro abrazándome

-tu me encantas del todo, no hay cosa que no me encante de ti-

.

.

.

.

Hoy era sábado, se estaban preparando mientras bella y yo nos quedábamos sentados en el sofá. No entendía por que lo Volturis requerían de su presencia, pero solo esperaba que no sea de algo sumamente importante.

Odiaría saber que es solo por la forma en que convivimos, como nos alimentamos de los animales o principalmente por criar a una humana, ellos nos saben el sacrificio que nosotros hacemos por bella o lo que somos capaces de hacer solo por que ella lo pide. Para mis padres es como si fuese su propia hija biológica para mis hermanos su hermanita y para mí, mi corazón que no late pero con su presencia hace que lo haga, es mi vida la razón de que siga adelante haciéndome otra visión de las cosas que yo odio o que simplemente no le presto atención. Ella hace que todo valga la pena si saber que es lo que salga mal o bien con ella todo es maravilloso.

Su amor es algo tímido, típico eso dirían ellos, pero es algo loco en verdad, es algo tan impredecible tan frágil.

La quiero cuando vive, cuando calla, cuando habla, cuando alarga en el acto todo mi amor. No pretendo alejarme de ella y tampoco lo are pues tengo el gusto de amarla.

Todos terminaron de ordenar sus cosas, estaban listos al igual que yo con mi plan de estos días en que ellos no estarían.

-Edward, cuida mucho a nuestra bella- dijo Esme tomada de la mano de Carlisle- se que lo aras bien y no habrá problemas, pero si algo llega a suceder, si es que bien algunos visitantes llámanos de inmediato si?-

-lo are Esme- le asegure rodeando la cintura de bella.

-yo mantendré me mantendré en vigilancia por si algo sucede-

- de acuerdo Alice, te extrañare mucho-

-no te preocupes bella, aunque a decir verdad me has tenido descuidada desde que vino Edward- repuso con un puchero

-lo siento mucho es que…-

-lo entiendo bella, se lo que es tener a la persona mas maravillosa y hermosa del planeta a tu lado- dijo al tiempo que en alzaba su rostro para mirar a Jasper.

-bueno basta de romanticismo, cuida a bella mucho Eddy- golpeo de forma amistosa mi hombro- y bells cualquier cosa deprava que Eddy te haga llámame que te daré algún consejo y vemos….-

-emmett- gritamos todos antes de que termine lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Emmett déjate de tontadas-

- ok mi rose, bueno a lo que iba es que me llamas y cuando vuelva mato al pequeño Eddy- esos comentarios no me gustaban para nada, lo decía tan serio

-bueno ahora si nos vamos, adiós hija- saludo Carlisle con un abrazo a ambos a lo que le siguió Esme luego, Alice y Jasper y al final Rose y Emmett quien casi deja sin aire a bella y mi susurrándome que tenga cuidado con lo que hago.

Todos salieron con sus respectivos autos por separado mientras nosotros los despedíamos alegremente. Cuando se perdieron me gire hacia bella para que entrásemos a la casa ya que no se los veía mas pues se perdieron de vista desde hace unos minutos y seguíamos ahí pero cuando voltee las mejillas de bella tenia un par de lagrimas derramándose.

-que es lo que sucede amor?- pregunte acercándome preocupado alzando mi mano secando su lagrima.

-es que… nunca me aleje de ellos tanto- dijo volteando su mirada a mi- tengo miedo de que no regresen, los volturis no me quieren y pues…-

-nada les pasara bella- bese su lagrima que caía y la rodee con mis brazos para reconfortarla.- ellos estarán bien y en cuanto menos los esperes ellos estarán aquí abrazándote, cuidándote y queriéndote. Vamos, entremos que esta haciendo frio.

- esta bien-

Entramos a la casa e inmediatamente bella fue a su habitación a la que yo no la seguí, y me senté en el sofá al frente de la televisión, cuando volvió traía un oso de peluche abrazada a ella. Se veía tan adorable, tan inocente.

-el es shiufy- dijo en tono mas adorable imposible, hasta parecía una niña de 10 años con ese rostro de muñequita y me lo presento mientras se sentaba sobre mis rodillas- Rosalie me lo regalo cuando tenia 5 años. Recuerdo cuando ellos se fuero a ver a los Volturis y no me quería llevar por que decían que necesitaban hablar con Carlisle, que ellos saben que soy humana y que no podían presentármelo por que me comerían por ser tan adorable- sonreí por la cosas que le día Rose.- cuando fui mas grande entendí que me comerían de verdad- rio tímidamente- es lindo no?

-si es lindo, quien le puso el nombre?- pregunte tomando al oso viéndolo fijamente.

- se lo pusieron Jasper y Emmett, es que no sabia que nombre le pondría y ellos le pusieron así-

-recuerdo que ese día Emmett se enojo con Jasper porque estábamos jugando a la tasita de te y Esme junto con Alice me hicieron galletas para que juegue, asi que cuando jugábamos Jasper y Emmett comían mis galletas pero Emmett hizo trampa para no comer así que cuando le vi que no comía Jasper y yo le hicimos comer-

- me hubiera gustado haber presenciado eso- comente riéndome y entregándole a su oso

-tu no estabas porque me odiabas- afirmo tristemente

-yo… yo no te odiaba-

-yo escuche cuando Alice le decía a papa que no querías volver porque estaba yo-

-yo no comprendía que es lo que se sentía al estar contigo, era una mala persona, no podía estar cerca de ti, tu hubiese matado-

-entonces no me odiabas?- pregunto con sus ojitos brillosos.

-claro que no amor- la abracé acercándola a que se recostase sobre mi pecho.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados en silencio hasta que sentí que se dormía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-**

**Bueno hasta aca les dejo el capitulo ya que mi mama me quiere sacar de la computadora. Desearía dejar una capitulo mas largo pero nunca se me da la ocasión pero les prometo que vendrá algo mas largo.**

**Quiero que me digan si este fic les aburre por que siento que es muy**

**Aburrido.**

**Díganme si tendría que haber algo mas de entusiasmo oki?**

**Besos a Maite que esta enferma ya que algún tonto le contagio una enfermedad que creo que se llama conjuntivitis y a toler que esta con mucho dolor! Si a mi tamb me duelen los bolsillos! Chan jajajja!**

**Bueno me voy despidiendo.**

**Muchooos besoos y cuidanse a todas!**

**Me dejan un review¿?¿?¿? solo algo que diga lindo o te leo!**

**Laubellacullen94**


	11. lo mejor de mi vida

**Los personajes son de S.M pero lo que pase aquí es todo por obra mía.**

Mil gracias a todas las que me leen! Por sus reviers! Gracias **Doroto, sos mi Esme!**

Y si… yo tampoco puedo creer que lo haya besado… jamás creí que al dar un beso se sintiera tal desprecio.

**Mimabells****-****vero MasenCullen****-****msteppa****-****sophia18****-****lizzy90****-****MyOwnWay-Byra****(que es una amiga desde 1ºaño en secundaria)- ****darky1995****-****Rochii Cullen Pattinson****-****luzma-cullen****-****Cullensita****-****I aM sUiZa. I LoVe E y J****-****Alice Brandon Cullen****-****Nikki Hale**** -****EmmaCullenO'SheaWayland****- ****Ginegine****- ****fanieCullen**** - ****jamlvg**** - ****btvs22**** - ****michi nolet**** -****vampirescullenswanByE**** - ****emmalup**** -****PattyxCullen**

Y a todas/os los que me agregan a favoritos y Alert!

**Bella PoV.**

No se en que momento, pero me en este momento estaba en mi cama, con el sol dándome en la cara, logrando que me despertara, pero eso no es lo que siempre hacia por las mañanas. Quise estirarme como lo hacia siempre, pero algo me lo impidió. Estaba apoyada sobre alguien y se quien es perfectamente.

Estaba sobre el pecho de mi amado, a la única persona que siempre he querido en mis sueños y que ahora estaba debajo de mí, rodeándome con su hermoso y bien trabajado brazo en mi cintura.

Hoy seria el primer día en que pasaría totalmente a solas con el. No era la primera ves que dormía con migo, pero por hoy, era como si fuera la primera ves. Sin alguien quien me despertase con agua fría, o por que Alice quería ir de compras. Hoy era diferente.

Me mantuve quiera pero se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta.

Al momento en que comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos, enterrando su rostro en ellos y acariciando con su otra mano mi cintura, mi corazón comenzó a latir el doble, o más bien, el cuádruple de lo que realmente debería latir.

-buenos días mi bella durmiente- amaba cuando me decía cosas preciosas al despertar. Eso me daba mas razones para no estar de malas o pasarla de maravilla, junto a el claro esta, todos los días, cada día, casa noche.

-muy buenos días a ti.-

Me levante solo para besarlo. Amaba besarlo. Era mi adicción, mi perdición en todo ese maldito mundo.

Me devolvió el beso gustosamente, suavemente, para luego pedirme permiso para que nuestras lenguas se unieran.

¿y quien se lo iba a negar? Esta claro que yo ni loca, así que se lo concedí rápidamente ganándome una sonrisa por parte de el que sentí junto a mis labios. Era tan dulce, tan hermoso, me dejaba más que desear. El beso se convirtió rápidamente en algo fogoso, apasionado, lleno de deseo que demostraba todo lo que siento por el. Era una mala reputación que una pareja tenga relaciones no estando casada, por suerte vivíamos en el siglo XXI así que yo no lo haría después de casarme. Lo haría hoy. Hoy quiero que nuestro amor quede por siempre marcada, en nuestras mentes, corazones, labios y en cuerpo entero.

Sus manos fueron cada ves mas deseosas de explorar mi cuerpo, yo también lo quería así que fue bajando mis manos por su pecho hasta abajo. Un jadeo se escapo de sus labios a lo que yo ahogue en mi boca en cuanto rose mi mano en su pantalón justo en el medio.

Una locura sentir su cuerpo, besar su boca entando separados por unas ligeras prendas que se podían separar rápidamente.

Ya me hacia falta oxigeno, se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a besar mi cuello dejándome respirar, sus manos de deshicieron de mi musculosa dejándome en solo mi ropa interior de arriba. Yo no me iba a dejar sin nada que disfrutar al máximo, pues como tenia camisa comencé a desabrochar su camisa rápidamente a la que se unió en el suelo junto a mi musculosa.

Era de mañana pero a quien en su sano juicio le importaba… a toda hora se puede hacer el amos verdad¿ así que no me importaba que aunque saliera un poco lastimada al principio sabia que pronto se iría.

-tan desesperado te encuentras, amor?-pregunte riendo mientras seguía besando mi cuello y explorando mi espalda con sus suaves y frías manos

- no sabes cuanto te deseo-dijo, mas bien suspirando.

-te amo Edward-

-yo te amo más-

-a ver quien puede más.-

Separo las sabanas en cuento pronuncie aquella palabras tirándolas al borde de la cama, colocándose en cima mío, dejándome totalmente excitada.

Beso mis labios desesperadamente desabrochándome el brasear dejándome expuesta de la cintura hacia arriba.

**Edward Pov-**

Mientras sacaba el brasear de Bella no podía de dejar de frotarme contra ella, rápidamente llevo sus ojos a mi pantalón se le abrieron como platos y volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Pensé que iba a salir corriendo y gritando pero al pereces le gustaba.

Comencé a besar sus pezones, Eran llenos, suaves, tibios, con dos cimas sonrosadas que en este momento estaban a punto de estallar de lo erectos que estaban. Comencé a lamerlos suavemente. Despacio. Jugando con mi lengua. Haciendo pequeños círculos en ellos. Humedeciéndolos.

Bella se retorcía frente a mí. Gemía y me decía cosas incoherentes. Tenía su hermoso rostro en una mueca de placer, con sus ojos cerrados. Completamente entregada pues yo no iba a detenerme por nada en el mundo. Comencé a morderlos con más fuerza sin hacerle daño, pero una gota de sangre por morderla comenzó a salir de uno de sus pezones a lo que yo inmediatamente lamí, era sabrosa, la mejor que había probado, comencé a lamer mas fuerte y comenzó a gemir cada ves mas fuerte.

Me arrodillé en la cama delante de ella, desabrochando y sacando mis pantalones tirándolos lejos de mi, también sacando los de bella junto a su panties de paso dejándola desnuda completamente para mi.

Me quedé admirándola. Sus piernas tan bien torneadas y largas, suaves, sedosas, su vientre plano y perfecto, esa cinturita que me hacía querer quebrar a Bella en dos. Me incliné Rozando sus labios con mi lengua para luego besarla con todo el deseo que me estaba envargando.

Bella no dejaba de alzar sus caderas. De gemir mi nombre en mi oído. No pude resistir más. La necesitaba ya. Estaba desesperado. Con una rodilla abrí las piernas de Bella. Me posicioné en su entrada, quería su seguridad, no quería lastimarla, quería hacerle el amor.

-Bella… … no resisto más. Te necesito.-Alcancé a decirle

La embestí con fuerza. Con desesperación. Como nunca había penetrado a mujer alguna. Sentí su carne caliente y húmeda rodear mi pene. Bella era tan estrecha que estaba seguro de que le estaba haciendo daño ella era virgen a lo que espere un minuto para comenze a moverme un poco antes de morir.

-Edward, más rápido- gimió

La penetré hasta el fondo suavemente, Mi ángel se estremecía en mis brazos. Estaba llegando a la gloria. Aumente más mi ritmo de estocadas si era posible. Quería llevarla al cielo, sentía mas placer cada ves que aumentaba mas mis estocadas.

Mis penetraciones eran rápidas pero suaves para no lastimarla.

-Edward- gimió

La sentí apretarse más a mi alrededor. Me sentía feliz, sentía mi orgasmo venir, esperando a ser liberado en su coño, quería todo de ella, tengo todo de ella, no había nada que me hiciese mas feliz que en este momento.

Vamos bella, di mi nombre.- jadee

-haaa… Edward- grito sintiendo como se tensaba para el orgasmo.- mas…mas- grito

-bella- gemí mientras me liberaba junto a ella llegando a la cima del cielo con mi angel. La amaba mas de lo que yo mismo creía y jamás la dejaría ir.

-te amo- surrurre saliendo de su interior recostándome junto a ella atrayéndola a mi pecho dejando que nuestras pieles expuestas hagan contacto.

-no mas que yo Edward Cullen, te amo.- susurro antes de dormirse de nuevo por el cansancio-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno aca les dejo este cap!

No tengo muchos tiempo por eso les dejo el Lemmon porque me voy a la costa por unos días y no me quería ir sin dejarles este cap. Bueno.

Haaaaaaaaa…. Como quisiera que mi vida fuese tan sencilla.

En estos últimos días me paso de todo, de dar mi primer beso a llegar a ser la "amiga " de un chico que gustaba o mas bien gusta de mi!

Déjenme sus review!

Besoos y se me cuidan!

Laubellacullen94


	12. egoista

Los personajes son de S. Mayer pero todo es ingenio mío y la historia me pertenece.

Debo de agradecerles chicas porque siempre me han apoyado en las buenas ajjaj! No tuve malas gracias a dios y por ser tan fieles a mi, gracias a las chicas que cada ves que subo algún capitulo me dejan review o me agregan a Alertas o favoritos. Muchas gracias en verdad a mariirobsten15 -MeliSiiTah- Doroto -Mimabells -sophia18- msteppa- darky1995- lizzy90 -Rochii Cullen Pattinson- vero Masen Cullen - -MyOwnWay-Byra(vos hija de su madre, sos mi amiga personal dejame review siempre jajajaj naahh mentira… verdad) -luzma-cullen - I aM sUiZa. I LoVe E y J- Alice Brandon Cullen -Nikki Hale EmmaCullenO'SheaWayland- Ginegine- fanieCullen -jamlvg -btvs22 -michi nolet vampirescullenswanByE- emmalup -PattyxCullen.

**Eternamente mia- 12/ Egoista**

**Bella PoV**

Las cosas de un día para el otro pueden cambiar en muchos sentidos. Me sentía sumamente feliz, especial, hermosa, me sentía una mujer nueva. Siempre en mi vida de convivir con vampiros fui feliz, fui muy mimada, pero jamás pude sentir la felicidad que sentí aquel día cuando Edward me hizo zulla.

No quiero pensar en los momentos que el tuvo con otras mujeres, o si las tuvo, solo podía pensar en él y yo, en lo feliz que soy ahora con mi familia y especialmente con la nueva vida que estoy trayendo al mundo.

Claro que Emmett casi tira la casa a bajo cuando se entero que perdí mi virginidad pero no fue la gran cosa, además yo no digo nada cuando construyen pequeñas casas para el y Rose que siempre terminan en menos que escombro con sus andanzas, sin embargo cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada… bueno Edward no tuvo tanta suerte, hasta los mismos Carlisle y Jasper querían matarlo, pero gracias a nosotras, bueno mas bien… Esme, Rose y Alice fue que en realidad Edward no esta muerto, pero vamos no fue para tanto, es lo mejor que me podría pasar en la vida llevar a un pequeño Edward en mi, un pedacito de nuestro a mor.

La noche estaba oscura, mi piel parecía brillaba más blanca a más no poder, como si fuera una vampira excepto que no soy hermosa.

Acariciaba mi vientre dándole mi cariño hacia el o ella, estaba muy relajada, Edward se encontraba a mi lado conversando con Alice, se veía extraño, con una pizca de enojo en sus ojos que trataba de disimularlo cada ves que me miraba con una sonrisa que hacia que mi corazón latiera mas rápido.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunte una vez fuera Alice.

-es solo que Alice esta teniendo visiones, pero son muy borrosas y…- no termino la oración cuando se sentó junto a mi en la cama.

-¿y?-pregunte animándolo a seguir pero en sus ojos decían que era malo y no quería preocuparme.

-debes descansar bella, el bebe pronto estará con nosotros y no quiero que te preocupes-sus manos fueron hacia mi mejilla tratando de distraerme hasta que comenzó con los besos que a medida que aumentaban me iba recostando en la cama.-

-Edward…-

-¿si?-

- si no paras… tendré que sacar unas de tus condiciones.-

-casarte conmigo?-

-no…-sus besos en mi cuello hacían más difíciles mi razonamiento.-si no paras… terminare acostándome contigo y dijiste… que no lo haríamos…cuando…-

-esta bien-suspiro-tienes que dormir bella.

-pero no tengo sueños- proteste colocando mi cabeza en su torso que milagrosamente estaba desnudo.

-inténtalo bella.-

-quiero saber que es lo que piensa nuestra hija- susurre.

-lo mismo que yo-

-que?- pregunte alzando mi rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del suyo.

-salir y conocerte, y yo… una palabra que no lo puedo decir frente a ella.-

Me reí como tonta al saber la palabra, nos quedamos en un silencia cómodo hasta dormirme sintiendo sus caricias en mi mejilla y su mano libre en mi vientre.

_._

_._

_._

_Todo estaba oscuro, no sentía el aire._

_La habitación era pequeña con una ventana tapada con la sombra de los edificas cercanos que había allí. Personas pasaban por encima de aquella ventana con túnicas largar hasta el suelo con capuchas que tapaban su rostro. _

_-Sabes que ella estará con nosotros, pero no se lo digas, será una emboscada.-_

_-a quien tengo que matar?-_

_-tú ya lo sabes Isabela-_

_-solo espera a que nosotros lleguemos, son un grupo que te será muy familiar y trataran de hacerte equivocar, pero tu sabes tu misión- camino por alrededor mío hasta quedar en frente.- sácala de allí, no e será fácil, pero el tiempo se agota y pronto estaremos allí pequeña bella._

.

.

.

Me levante sobre exaltada sin saber exactamente que es lo que me sucedía, la luz del sol me pego fuertemente en el rostro y por mas que intensase no logre recordar el sueño, pero sabia que no era bueno, siempre con las mismas personas, pero no el dialogo, estaba segura que Edward se moría por preguntarme así que me di la vuelta y con solo verlo el corazón se me detuvo y luego comenzó a latir como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

-¿no te acuerdas el sueño verdad?-

-había personas pero no logro recordar los diálogos.-

-tenían las mismas capuchas?-

-estas eran negras.-respondi. Estos sueños siempre me sucedían en las noches.

Un fuerte golpe en mis costillas provoco que diese un grito, sabia de lo que era, mi bebe estaba llegando. Sin darme cuenta estaba recostada sobre la cama y escuche un fuerte grito de Edward llamando a los demás. Las costillas me dolían más que antes, las había roto, pues sabía que no llegaría de forma natural. Emmett me había dicho que llegaría como en la película de Aliens vs depredador… pero…

-haaay- grite sintiendo mis costillas romperse.

-necesito mi maleta- dijo Carlisle, notaba en su vos sufrimiento, y eso que no era el a quien le estaban rompiendo las costillas.- bella, hija, respira profundamente, tranquila ya pasara.-

-duele-

-te dije que dolería como en la película de Alien vs depredador que las cosas esa abren paso en tu…-

-cállate- gritaron todos ante las palabras de Emmett.

-lo siento es que…-

-déjalo Emmett, alcánzame la morfina.-demando Carlisle-

-aquí tienes-

Sentí la aguja en mi piel dejando derramar el líquido que comenzó a circular en mi brazo.

-Edward…-susurre.

-aquí estoy amor, no te preocupes, piensa en algo hermoso…-

No pudo acabar la frase que sentía otro dolor mucho peor que el de antes. Sentí mi piel abrirse dándole paso a mi hija, me sentí desfallecer, no sentía nada de mi, sentí mis ojos cerrarse, llevándome a la inconsciencia

_-llévatela de aquí-_oí que alguien con vos femenina gritaba

-¡_bella!-_ gritaron y de nuevo como hace si lo hubiera vivido antes, sentí una neblina negra que me iba llevando con el.

**Edward Pov**

Bella iba a tener a nuestra hija en este momento, no sabia si saltar de felicidad o algún tipo de gesto para demostrar mi felicidad pero todo eso se fue al traste cuando escuche su grito de dolor, era desgarrador, y sentí en mi corazón algo quebrarse.

-Carlisle-grite con toda la fuerza que podía y sabía perfectamente que estaban viniendo cuando escucharon el grito de bella.

-haay- volvió a gritar mi bella.

No sabia que hacer exactamente, me creí una estatua por un momento y escuchaba como Carlisle pedía su maleta y lo único que pude hacer fue alcanzársela. Ella estaba sufriendo, fui un idiota al pensar que no le dolería nada, aunque eso era en realidad lo que tendría que pasar.

Escuche como las costillas de bella comenzaban a quebrarse y oía como ella se abría paso entre su cuerpo. Era tan doloroso que pensé que yo lo estaba pasando en ves de ella y desee que esto lo hubiera pasado yo.

-te dije que dolería como en la película de Alien vs depredador que las cosas esa abren paso en tu…-

Maldición, creí que Emmett en este momento estaría como loco conmigo por en lo que esta pasando su hermanita preferida, pero en ves de eso el idiota le hace recordar lo que una noche de películas le dijo que nuestra hija la mataría como el bicho ese.(n/a no se si habrán visto la película pero esos bicho son como tipo arañas que se agarraban la cara y luego se te habría paso por su pecho rompiéndole todo y creo que salía un alien)

-Edward- de inmediata reaccione ante aquellas palabras que me hicieron volver a la realidad.

-aquí estoy amor, no te preocupes, piensa en algo hermoso…- santo dios… nuestra hija se abría paso como en esa película provocando que toda la sangre brotase del cuerpo de bella. Todos nos quedamos quieto y respiramos lo menos que pudimos mientras Carlisle sacaba a la criatura del cuerpo de bella.

-llévatela de aquí- mando Carlisle entregándole la niña a Rosalie. No podía girar mi rostro de bella, ella estaba sufriendo, estaba muriendo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez menos mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco. No podía perderla, ella era mi mundo y nada ni nadie se la llevaría de mi lado, seria egoísta de mi parte, pero no la dejare marchar ahora que la amaba, la ame desde la primera ves que la vi, y no la dejaría ir.

Me incorpore a velocidad vampiro y me acerque a su cuerpo respirando profundamente y comencé a lamer las heridas, tratando de sanarla. Lamí con desesperación, no por su sangre, si no para que ella siempre este conmigo y que me perdone por mis actos pero no la perdería por nada en el mundo.

Cuando vi que estaba curándose sentí esperanza de que se salve, pero no era suficiente y sin medir mis actos la mordí.

Mordí su cuello convirtiéndola en un ser de la noche. Condenándola a pasar eternidades sin morir, una eternidad conmigo porque ella será _ eternamente mía_ sin importarme las consecuencias y seré egoísta porque se que era feliz a mi lado, ella me ama de la misma manera que yo a ella pero no sebe que yo aun mucho mas.

-_**FIN**_

Ha vieron las deje con la boca abierta, espero que les haya gustado de verdad el capitulo de hoy y gracias por tenerme paciencia porque se que me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo y hoy dije… va a ver 1 o 2 capítulos mas y se acaba la historia así que puse este capitulo y el otro que sigue es el final! Pero ojo… voy a hacer una secuela así que tengan cuidado que cuando suba el ultimo capitulo las dejare con la boca abierta, eso espero, ajjaja! Nunca pensé que se me ocurriría esto y nadie lo ha escrito así que… dejare pasar una semana o media semana mas y subiré el prefacio o luego la otra historia.

Bueno ahora si me voy porque tengo visitas en casa y encima mi hermano que quiere jugar un juego de Futbol en la compu(que me tiene harta de hablar de futbol).

Buenos espero que me dejen sus review si¿?

Muchos besoos y se me cuidan!

**Laubellacullen94**

**¿Review?**


	13. Perdida Desastrosa

Los personajes son de S. Mayer pero todo es ingenio mío y la historia me pertenece.

Muchas gracias en verdad a mariirobsten15 -MeliSiiTah- Doroto -Mimabells -sophia18- msteppa- darky1995- lizzy90 -Rochii Cullen Pattinson- vero Masen Cullen - -MyOwnWay-Byra(vos hija de su madre, sos mi amiga personal dejame review siempre jajajaj naahh mentira… verdad) -luzma-cullen - I aM sUiZa. I LoVe E y J- Alice Brandon Cullen -Nikki Hale EmmaCullenO'SheaWayland- Ginegine- fanieCullen -jamlvg -btvs22 -michi nolet vampirescullenswanByE- emmalup -PattyxCullen.

Gracias por los alertas y favoritos.

Este es el ultimo capitulo y sigue el prefacio de la otra… es una secuela que me gustaría que siguieran leyendo porque es dedicado a todas ustedes. Gracias especialmente a Doroto que es muy buena conmigo.

**Eternamente mía.**

Capitulo final nº13: **Perdida Desastrosa.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward PoV**

Estaba a punto de terminar, ella seria mía por miles de eternidades y solo mía…desearía no ser egoísta pero se lo que quiero y esta allí sobre su cama pasando los dolores que produce la transformación, es totalmente incoherente que este allí sin ningún movimiento.

No sabia que hacer, solo escuchaba su lento palpitar de su corazón esperando la hora en que mi ponzoña llegue a su corazón.

-Edward, no bajaras a ver a tu hija?-Esme se encontraba junto a mi colocando su mano en mi hombro.

-sabes que no la dejare… veré a Michelle cuando ella despierte.- respondí enojado de que cada hora llegaban y me decían lo mismo. Me cansaba.

-ella pregunta por ti hijo-

- bajare en cuanto pueda- respondí

Mientras Esme se retiraba poco a poco no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a bella me volví hacia ella susurrándole cosas esperando a que me respondiera. Extrañaba tanto su vos sus labios sus besos, no creía en el amor que se profesaban Carlisle y Esme o Alice y Jasper, ahora estoy completo, bella es mi complemento perfecto.

La noche callo rápidamente y todavía seguí allí esperando a que despierte, quería ser el primero a quien viera cuando llegase a esta nueva vida.

Cuando me di cuenta de que no despertaría aun, me di por vencido, decidí bajar a ver a Michelle. Me incline sobre la cama quedando a centímetros de su rostro y bese sus labios, deseando que me respondiese, me di cuenta que su temperatura no era la de antes, estaba cambiando, su sonrosadas mejillas ya no estaban allí, seria lo que mas extrañaría de ella. Me separe lentamente admirándola, caminando de espalda hasta llegar al corredor sin querer dejar de mirarla.

Todos se encontraban allí con la niña, sin verla aun la odie a pesar de que fuese mi hija, mato a su madre y no había persona mas amada que bella.

Ella volteo lentamente mirándome con esos ojos verdes, que saco de mi cuando era humano, sus mejillas redonditas con una leve pizca de rojo me recordaron a mi bella, quería salir corriendo a ver a bella pero algo me lo hacia casi imposible al mirar a aquella niña con su cabello castaño y lacio.

Era como si tuviese un poder de mantenernos pendiente de ella, su corazón no latía, era completamente vampira.

-miren quien después de tanto rechazarla no deja de mirarla- dijo en tono burlón Emmett, en casos normales le hubiera saltado encima y lo golpearía, pero mi mirada estaba en aquella hermosa hija mía, un pedacito de Bella y mío.

-todos tuvimos esa reacción – menciono Alice- hasta tu ni siquiera le has dicho nada grosero Emmett.

En ese momento todos rieron y la niña también comenzó a sonreír, me sorprendí al ver que tenia todos sus dientitos y media como un bebe de 2 meses de vida.

Es que ella tiene en poder de que nadie puede dejar de verla ni molestarla- respondió Emmett a Alice.-

-tu eres mi papi?- todos en la sala nos quedamos en silencio al escuchar aquella vos de niña pequeña que salía de mi Michelle.

-si hija mía- me acerque a ella tomándola en brazos sintiendo la textura de su suave piel como la de su madre.

-donde esta mi mami?-pregunto inocentemente.

-ella esta descansando pero pronto estará con nosotros. Solo falta un par de horas.

-pero ya paso tres días casi- nos quedamos mudos de la inteligencia que tenia esta niña.

-pronto hija.-

-te quiero papi-

-yo también- respondí acunándola en mis brazos dándole un beso en su pequeña mejilla.

-hace un rato no pensabas así- susurro alguien que identifique inmediatamente por medio de sus pensamientos.

-no sabes nada- le dirigía una mirada envenenada provocando que se callara y levantase las manos en rendición.

- lo siento-

Un olor desagradable llego a la estancia provocando extrañes en nuestro olfato.

Jamás había olido ese aroma tan despreciable. Era de lo más vulgar, nauseabundo y asqueroso, hasta el punto que dejamos de respirar todos incluso mi niña Michelle que estaba aun que mis brazos tapándose en mi pecho.

Me di cuenta de que ese olor llegaba desde la habitación de bella. Mi respiración se volvió agitada ante la anticipación de que las palabras salgan de mis labios.

Todos se había quedado mudos escuchando algún ruido de la habitación, yo lo único que quería era ir corriendo hacia mi bella, para protegerla, para sacar a las bestias que estén allí en ese piso.

-ha-solo eso faltaba. La voz adolorida de bella se escucho como un eco en la sala y lo único que en fui capaz de pensar es en dejar a la niña escondida pero no tenia tiempo si era a bella a quien buscaban.

-dámela, corran todos por bella, yo escondo a la niña-susurro Rosalie pero entre nosotros sonó mas como si estuviese gritando después de llorar.

De inmediato le entregue a la niña tratando de no pensar en lo peor y corrí como si de eso se me fuera la vida y era justamente así, se me estaba yendo la vida, cada ves escuchaba el palpitar débil de bella cada ves mas lejos de su habitación. Como si se la estuviesen llevando.

-bella-grite en cuanto no la vi recostada en su cama. Ella no estaba allí, no estaba!- maldición, bella!- grite con toda la fuerza que tenia en mis pulmones.

-hijos de puta, se la llevaron, corran hacia los bosques-grito Jasper quien tomaba a Alice de la mano consolándola ya que estaba sollozando. Desearía llorar, los ojos me picaban como el demonio en ese momento. No la podía perder, no lo haría.

Salte por la ventana de su habitación a la velocidad máxima que tenia, iba mas adelante que los demás, podía ver a Emmett mas enojado que jamás había visto en el, a Carlisle con sus ojos llenos de dolor y Esme quien parecía que se moriría en ese momento pero ella corría por su hija y yo correría por la vida que quería, la vida que me hace bien. Mi vida.

-son hombres- lobos-grite al reconocer una figura en tamaño de lobo gigante como un caballo.

Era de color marrón claro pero era lo menos que me importaba, quise ver en su mente a donde la llevaban pero solo vi una pared blanca en su mente. Estaban ocultándome la información, sabían quienes éramos.

-tiene pelaje marrón- les grite la información y unos pasos mas adelante vi como había mas de 1, había como 5 lobos mas de la misma estatura flanqueando al primero de pelaje negro azabache que llevaba a mi bella, totalmente inconsciente como el ceño fruncido del dolor que sentirá estar allí. Sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos al ver esa escena, mis piernas cada ves iban disminuyendo de velocidad para cuando vi a Emmett tratando de alcanzarlos, vi como Alice tenia su mirada perdida.

_-maldición, no se la pueden llevar, ella es mi hermanita, por el amor de dios que no le hagan nada, dios! Como no pude ver eso, dios nunca me perdonare esto… bella! Lo siento lo siento, carajo!-_ escuche como Alice se lamentaba y sufría por no verlos a ningunos de ellos.

Ella no sabia ni por donde tomaría camino.

_-por favor déjenla déjenla, ella es todo para mi por favor-_ Esme parecía quien mas se lamentaba pero no sabia que dolor pasaba yo, Jasper se veía destrozado no sabia como llevar las emociones y nos complicaba a nosotros ya que el sufría y nos daba mas de lo que teníamos sufriendo nosotros.

Los lobos cada ves se sumaban más, eran como 14 hombres lobos nocturnos, no podíamos luchar con ellos sin tener alguna baja, sin embargo aria todo de mí por recuperar a mi bella.

De pronto todos ellos se detuvieron dejando a dos de ellos llevarse a mi bella.

De inmediato supe lo que harían, lucharían con nosotros para llevarse a mi bella

-preparaos para luchar- grite.

Jasper se coloco de mi lado haciendo que formemos una línea de 6 vampiros. Eran hombre lobos, los conocía por historias que nos había contado Carlisle, sabíamos como derrotarlos solo teníamos que coordinarnos como Jasper diga, lo peor de todo esto es que nos faltaba Rosalie, aunque ella no lucharía podría estar yendo detrás de los demás Lobos.

_-aquí estoy Edward, ustedes vallan por los lobos que yo seguiré a los que tienen a mi bella.-_

Es como si estuviera en mi pensamiento, todos la trataban de su bella. Era inevitable.

-corre deprisa Rosalie, les estas dando ventaja.- grite al momento que pasaba junto a nuestra fila y los lobos le taparon la carrera.- corre, nosotros los sacaremos del mapa.-

-dense prisa-

-lo aremos hija, ahora corre por nuestra niña.-

En cuanto Rosalie paso a los lobos en un borrón a los ojos humanos, nos dirigimos hacia ellos a matarlos, ha hacerlos sufrir por lo que nos están haciendo.

-quien los mando?-pregunte al con la ultima gota de coherencia que me quedaba.- contestad- le volví a gritar, pero nadie de ellos respondió.

Habían sobrepasado mi autocontrol, como nunca lo había hecho comencé a pasar por cada uno de ellos rompiéndoles el cuello con toda la rabia que tenia.

-maldita sea, a donde están llevando a mi hermanita- grito Emmett mientras destrozaba a dos de ellos.-Jasper…-

-Alice, a donde van?-pregunto Jasper tomándola de los hombros al ver que estaba apartada y no luchaba.

- no lo se Jasper- los sollozos de Alice y Esme eran lo que mas se escuchaba- no se a donde van-

-corre amor, ve tras nuestra pequeña- le mando Jasper con locura.-corre, ve con Rose. Corre!-

Después de eso no puede escuchar mas conversación, solo quería terminar con ellos e ir tras Mi Bella. No sabía cuantos iba matando y pronto quedo el último que fue rápidamente degollado por Emmett que tenia los ojos salidos de si, de tanta rabia que tenia en ese momento.

-correr-grito mi padre mientras intentábamos alcanzar a las demás.- no están muy lejos, siento el aroma de Rosalie.-

Cuando llegamos solo encontramos la chaqueta de Rosalie en el suelo húmedo rotas con huellas de los hombres lobos.-me las pagaran- susurro Emmett tomándola y cerrando sus puños en ellas.

Comenzamos a correr de nuevo a mas deprisa y oímos como una batalla se estaba produciendo cerca de allí a unos pocos metros del lugar de donde nos encontrábamos.

Rosalie junto a Alice estaban combatiendo con 5 lobos más y pude reconocer al lobo de pelaje marrón con el negro junto a la pequeña Alice que estaba contra un roca. Pude ver como Jasper se lanzaba hacia el lobo marrón protegiendo a Alice que se veía más blanca de lo normal. No lo dude, mis instintos provocaron que saltase sobre el lobo negro matándolo sin que se diese cuenta de que estaba encima de el.

-donde esta Alice?-pregunto Carlisle mientras yo seguía matando al animal.

-se fueron, no la pudimos salvar.- en el momento en que me giro para mirarla veo a Alice desplomarse y Jasper la agarra antes de tocar el suelo.- no pudimos hacer nada, lo siento tanto, nunca me perdonare esto, soy una estúpida- se lamentaba como si de sus ojos cayeran lagrimas.

No supe como estarían los demás con aquella información de que la habíamos perdido, no pude pensar, no me fije en los demás, solo pensaba en mi bella, cada uno de mis recuerdos con ella comenzaron a llegar a mi mente de forma súbita, hasta que la ultima imagen, en donde me encontraba solo con ella tomándola de la mano velando sus sueños en esas noche en donde la ponzoña hacia su efecto y besando su frente antes de plantarle mi ultimo beso que le di en sus cálidos labios, ¿como haría para vivir ahora? Llegue aquí en busca de vida y ella se fue, se la llevaron dejándome a mi y nuestra pequeña hija Michelle que jamás conoció a su madre y pregunto por ella a cada minuto de su existencia fuera de ella.

Caí al suelo de rodillas con mis manos en el rostro deseando más que nunca llorar, llorar hasta morir, llorar por ella, llorar por haberla dejado sola, donde estaría ella ahora.

-dime Rosalie, por donde se llevaron a mi hija?- la vos de Carlisle se oía demacrada como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en su corazón- donde Rosalie, donde?-pregunto al ver que no le respondía.- dime que sucedió.-

-llegaron mas lobos de sorpresa, nos encerraron…-sollozo- cuando llegamos ya no estaba bella, quisimos seguir su rastro, pero fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. No eran lobos los que se la llevaron…-

-que fue Rosalie-

-tenían otro aroma, parecían lobos pero eran muy diferentes a ellos.-

-¡maldición!- grito Emmett.

Se fue como el viento, como quisiera volver el tiempo y no haberme ido de allí.

Ella se fue y jamás volvería a verla… no se como vivir, que no daría por abrazarla, por besarla una ves mas, no quiero perderla porque es solo ella, y no descansaría hasta haberla encontrado. Lucharía con cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en mi camino, volvería a verla.

_-te encontrare bella, volverás a mi lado por todas las eternidades, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, lo juro-_

_**-Fin-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Bueno ahora si que esta historia ha llegado al final, la verdad que muchas gracias por todos sus review aunque me hubiera encantado llegar a los 100._

_Me ayudan a llegar a los 100 si¿? Luego subiré el prefacio de la otra que será en esta semana o mañana y luego ya esta… comenzare con la segunda parte de esta historia…_

_Como les dije espero que les haya dejado con la boca abierta ajja!_

_Puse Michelle porque es mi segundo nombre y bueno quería hacerme honor chan! Ajjaj!_

_Muchos besos a todas y a todos y se me cuidan!_

_Laubellacullen94_

_**¿Review? ¿Me ayudan a los 100?**_

_**¿Review?**_


	14. epilogo

**Epilogo.**

**Bella PoV**

No sabia como exactamente llegue aquí, mi mente era un mar de preguntas, he pasado en este lugar mas de 50 años, quien soy?, quien fui? Como llegue a este lugar?

Muchas preguntas andan rondando por mi cabeza.

Tengo esos sueños con un joven de cabellos dorados, piel blanca como la nieve, alto, simplemente perfecto, pero como es que puedo soñar?, fácil, tengo un poder que nadie jamás tuvo. No se trata solo de manipular mente, manipulo otras cosas, materiales, humanos, vampiros, cualquier cosa.

Aun no se como es que no he salido de aquí… me tiene encerrada en este castillo sin darme la verdadera razón y para el colmo jamás responden ni una de mis preguntas.

Odio ser una vampira, todos tiene sus parejas, yo las destruyo y ya no quiero hacer esto, no quiero ser un elemento para destruir, solo quiero escapar y encontrar a ese chico de cabellos dorados, quiero pasar la eternidad con el.

Quiero encontrarlo hasta llegar al infinito…quiero saber quien soy, que deje atrás, tengo a alguien esperando por mi?

Me escapare, enfrentare a Aro, yo soy mas fuerte, nada me detendrá.

_A donde fue el pasado que no volverá…._

_En donde quedo la llave de mi corazón, la alegría._

_La briza que llegaba desde el mar, donde estas corazón…_

_Porque no puedo olvidar este sueño…_

_Me habrán mentido?..._

_Quiero encontrarlo…._

_._

_._

_._

**Bueno chicas como siempre que digo que subo tal día y termino subiendo antes o después de dos semanas… perdonen… ya comenzare a escribir la segunda parte y les enviare el nombre de la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por acompañarme en todos estos capitulo.**

**Gracias por ayudarme con los review pero no he podido llegar a los 100. Asi que me ayudan ajjaja¿?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el epilogo… no se… me da cosa qe no esta muy bien asi que si tiene alguna duda me mandan un mensaje.**

**Me voy llendo… muchos besos y se me cuidan!**

**Laubellacullen94**

**Me ayudan a los 100¿? Falta poco.**

**.**

**.**

**Review¿?**


	15. nombre de la nueva novela!

Hay chiccas! Holaaaaaaaaa!

Ya he subido el primer capitulo de la secuela de eternamente mia!

Se llama!:: **Hasta la eternidad junto a ti**

Igualmente les he enviado mensajes privados a casi todas… no se si les ha llegado asi que cualquier cosa aquí tiene el nombre de la nueva historia que le sigue a esta!

Muchos besoos y cuídense!


End file.
